La Vida De Lola Loud
by Rex3003
Summary: Lola y su familia aprenderan de la peor manera que si tratas mal a alguien, habrá consecuencias. (No Such Luck AU). (AU de Llamadas). (Violencia ficticia y contenido para adultos, se recomienda discreción).
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hola a todos. Se muy bien que ya tengo muchos proyectos sin terminar pero en serio necesito subir todas mis nuevas historias pendientes, SORRYYYYYYYYYYY y no se preocupen, ustedes lean y yo escribo :'3._**

**_Le quiero dar un agradecimiento eterno a Banghg por dejarme escribir este AU de "Llamadas", eres mi ídolo :'D._**

**_El fic tiene como protagonista a Lola... No les diré más, por que si lo hago, nunca iniciará la historia. Así que..._**

**_The Loud House y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y mientras no haya reemplazo para Chris Savino... Pues ese agradecimiento quedará en blanco aunque siempre le estaré agradecido a ese buen hombre por crear dicha serie :'3 y un agradecimiento junto con el 450% de créditos para Banghg, sin él nada de esto seria posible._**

**_Aviso de Lemon y violencia ficticia, por favor leer con discreción._**

**_Nos vemos al final del capítulo._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Golpes.**

—¡No Lincoln! ¡Duele mucho! —Gritaba una indefensa niña mientras era abusada y violada por su hermano mayor. Aquel con él que fue muy mala en el pasado y que antes de eso su relación era un tanto complicada, se querían mucho pero no eran tan unidos como con sus otras hermanas.

—Lola sabes que necesito esto... Por favor, no me obligues a silenciarte... M-me duele mucho más a mi que a ti, cuando te doy esos duros golpes —habló el albino con un tono de voz que carecía de todo tipo de emoción.

La pequeña rubia se removía en la cama mientras su hermano mayor estaba sobre ella, dando embestidas, penetrando la pequeña y frágil intimidad de la niña.

—¡Nooo! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Lana! ¡Ayudenme! —Suplicaba la pobre. Pero lo cierto era que nadie vendría a rescatarla.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

El duro golpe se oyó muy fuerte. Lincoln no lo dudo y le dio una fuerte bofetada a su hermana menor para ver si así dejaba de lloriquear.

—L-Linky, ¿P-por que m-me pegas? —Lloraba Lola. No sabía cuantos golpes había recibido por parte de su hermano. Pero lo más seguro es que fueran tal vez cinco o seis.

El albino se acomodó y con suma violencia continuó penetrando a su indefensa hermana.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —Ignorando las súplicas de ella continuó con el acto sexual. —¡Te dije que te gustaría si cooperabas! —No le importaba si la rompía en pedazos allí mismo. —¡Pero no! ¡Tenias que estar llorando! —Aumento la velocidad, parecía estar a punto de acabar. —¡Agh! ¡Uhg! ¿Lo ves? ¡Por tu maldita culpa ninguno de los dos pudo disfrutarlo! —Le reprochó. Sacó su miembro del interior de la niña, había terminado no de una forma agradable, dejando a la pobre sin aire.

La vista de Lola estaba posada en la pared. Estaba inmóvil después de ese salvaje ataque de su hermano, sus ojos estaban sin vida y no parecía pensar en algo, en realidad, no pensaba en nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos llegaron al hotel? ¿Volvería a casa algún día? ¿Estaba soñando despierta o viviendo una pesadilla?

De la nada su mente dejo de hacerse preguntas y su pequeño cuerpo desnudo reaccionó.

—Ujugh... Uhg... —Empezó a llorar en silencio. No podía hacer nada más que aferrarse a una minúscula esperanza de que todo algún día volvería a ser normal.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todo empeoró, ahora Lincoln no sólo la violaba, si no que ahora la consentía, comprándole cosas sin que ella se las pidiera... Y lo peor de todo.

—Me alegra que te haya encantado tu mesa de té nueva —comentó con una sonrisa el albino mientras su hermana estaba sentada en la cama. —Y por eso creo que merezco una recompensa. —Al finalizar se quitó la camisa mostrando su flacucho y pálido pecho, se acercó de forma lenta y amenazante a su hermana.

Lola simplemente negaba con la cabeza mientras veía a ese monstruo acercarse.

—No... P-por favor, no —suplicó al borde del llanto, cosa que no funcionó.

Mientras Lincoln la penetraba, su vista se volvió a posar en el techo, ese horrible techo viejo que a cualquiera le desagradaría verlo, pero era su único apoyo y distracción para lo que estaba viviendo.

—¡A-a-aaah! —Gritó al instante en que sintió un horrible dolor en su interior, rápidamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos por lo que había hecho.

—Lola... ¿Quieres que te discipline? —Preguntó con enojo el albino deteniendo las embestidas por un breve periodo de tiempo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Sus manos cubrían su boca y de sus ojos salían una cantidad exagerada de lágrimas. Esa imagen le destrozaría el corazón a cualquiera... Pero no al albino que estaba sobre ella.

—Oh, me alegra que vayas aprendiendo poco a poco —sonrió tranquilamente y prosiguió con su labor.

No podía hacer nada. Debía hallar una distracción para lo que estaba viviendo. No tuvo de otra que cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas felices.

—V-vamos Lola... P-piensa... —Susurraba muy bajo. El intenso dolor en su intimidad no se lo ponía fácil, pero aún así no se rindió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

Debía encontrar su lugar feliz o de lo contrario, perdería la cordura o tal vez ya estaba loca.

—Lola, ¿No vas a comer tus galletas? —La voz tranquila de su hermano la hizo reaccionar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lincoln vestido de traje de mayordomo con su cabello muy bien peinado, este sostenía una bandeja de forma elegante en una de sus manos.

Además de que se encontró a sí misma sentada en su mesa de té, esa que tenía en casa.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que estaba de nuevo en casa, ya vestida, toda limpia y con su reluciente tiara. Volteó a ver su mano y miró que tenía una galleta de chispas de chocolate a medio comer en ella.

No sabía en lo absoluto que diantres estaba sucediendo pero por alguna razón no podía estar tranquila. Algo andaba mal en todo esto.

—¿Qué pasa Lola? —Lincoln la llamó.

Lentamente lo volteó a ver y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lincoln le sonreía con dulzura mientras la veía fijamente.

—N-no... N-no p-pasa n-n-nada... L-Li-Linky... —Titubeó con miedo. —¡No! —Pegó un fuerte grito al ver que Lincoln acercaba su mano.

Por un momento espero que le hiciera esas extrañas y rudas caricias. Pero en vez de eso, sintió que le limpiaban el rostro con una delicadeza que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir.

—Listo, no puedo dejar que mi linda princesa no esté presentable —mencionó Lincoln al terminar de limpiar el rostro de Lola.

Abrió los ojos y lo volteó a ver. Él le sonreía de esa forma tonta e inocente tan característica de él. Por un segundo pensó en suspirar de alegría, pero...

—¡AH! ¡Al fin pude disfrutarlo a gusto! —El gritó de satisfacción del albino hizo que todo el escenario cambiará y devolviera a la joven Loud a la realidad. —Buena chica. —Se acercó y le implantó un beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor. La cuál lo miraba con una sonrisa muy pequeña y unos ojos que harían temblar a quien sea por lo muertos que se veían.

Todo iba mejorando para la joven Loud. Al principio dolía lo que su hermano le hacía pero descubrió que si se quedaba quieta y pensaba en su lugar feliz, entonces no le dolería para nada y Lincoln no se enojaría con ella.

Tal vez llevaba allí una semana o dos. Su vida era un poco más fácil de llevar. Hace días que no sabia nada de su familia o de su gemela, Lana. Seguramente le rompería la cara al volver a casa, si es que volvía a casa algún día.

Por alguna razón tenía miedo de volver a casa pero tenía miedo de irse y hacer enojar a su hermano, pero había algo más. Ella sentía una especie de conexión con Lincoln que nunca antes sintió pero sentía que todo esto estaba mal.

Aunque...

Ya no sabia que sentir.

—"_De todos modos, Linky me trata bien_" —se dijo a sí misma. Pero no estaba del todo segura. —Él me ama... ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó a su reflejo en el gran espejo que Lincoln le compró como noveno regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Su hermano había salido temprano a quien sabe donde. Seguramente por otro regalo para su hermana favorita...

—Esperen... ¿Yo era su favorita? No, Lana es su... Favorita —dijo cabizbaja.

¿Por que Lana tenía que ser la favorita, si ella era quien ayudaba a su hermano a sentirse mejor? ¿Qué hacía Lana exactamente? Aparte de comportarse como una maldita inmadura.

Era su Linky y no lo compartiría con nadie.

—Lola, ya volví —Anunció Lincoln al entrar por la puerta y poniendo feliz a la del vestido rosa. Pero esta felicidad desapareció al ver que su hermano venía acompañado. —Traje compañía.

**Lola POV**.

La recuerdo... Es esa chica emo que iba en mi salón, esa que era muy callada y un tanto temerosa de todos y todas. Creo que... No, no sé su nombre.

¿Pero, por que esta con Linky?

—Lola, ¿Por que no saludas? —Me preguntó.

Oh no, lo olvide. No debo hacer enojar a Linky o si no, se pondrá muy agresivo conmigo.

–H-hola... Soy Lola, encantada —le sonreía.

—Hola Lola, soy Mildred... Thompson...

Oh, así se llama. No es un nombre tan lindo como el mio pero no es feo tampoco... Aunque viéndola bien. Es un poco atractiva y muy linda.

Será que...

—Lola —me llamó él. —Mildred se quedará un tiempo con nosotros, así que portate bien con ella, por favor. —Me impresionó eso que dijo Linky.

¿Acaso intentará reemplazarme con ella? No, no puede. Tenemos mucho que perder, ¡Yo tengo mucho que perder!

—¿Quieres comer algo? —Esa pregunta que le hizo Lincoln a la chica me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—S-si, gracias... L-Linky... —Oh no, hasta a mi me parece adorable esa forma tan tímida en la que lo dijo... Un segundo, ¿Acaso lo llamó Linky?

No...

¿Por que la toma de la mano? ¿Por que la sienta en mi mesa de té? ¿Por que la sienta en mi lugar?

¿¡Por que esa puta esta con mi Linky!?

**Fin Lola POV.**

Lola en un arrebato de ira se acercó rápidamente hasta la mesa y cuándo estaba dispuesta a lanzarse encima de la peli negra.

—Oyeeee, Lola, ¿Qué pasa? —Lincoln la cargó en sus brazos mientras está pataleaba e intentaba alcanzar el cuello de esa chica con sus manos.

Mildred por su parte estaba temblando como nunca, parecía que la pobre iba a llorar.

—No, no, no, no llores —la tranquilizó difícilmente. Puesto que Lola se revolvía en sus brazos. —Deja que hable con mi hermana en privado y todo estará bien, ¿Te parece? —La chica lo miró con miedo y asintió de forma lenta.

El albino salió del cuarto limpio y se dirigió hasta otra habitación. Ciertamente ese lugar parecía que se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento, podría remodelarlo pero dudaba que pudiera robar suficiente dinero de los cajeros como para reconstruir este basurero.

Entró a una habitación en un cuarto lejos del que había dejado a Mildred. Estaba muy sucio y lleno de basura. Incluso las ratas se negarían a entrar aquí.

Con mucha rudeza y muy mala fe, dejó caer a la pequeña niña de seis años pesadamente al suelo.

—¡Agh! —Lola pegó un pequeño grito de dolor. Su trasero le dolía y mucho, incluso intentó levantarse pero le era imposible.

—Lola —la llamó Lincoln.

Ella lo volteó a ver rápidamente, pero...

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Su cara fue desviada nuevamente al mismo lugar que veía hace un instante. Lincoln le había dado una bofetada muy fuerte, la pobre lo volteó a ver nuevamente con lágrimas en sus ojos y la boca temblando, pero el estado de su hermana al parecer no le importaba. Su mirada era dura y no mostraba compasión alguna.

¿En que momento cambio tanto? Oh si, cuándo lo lanzaron a la calle por el tonto asunto de la mala suerte.

—¡Te he dicho que te comportes! —Gritó él.

**_(¡Pam!)_**

Esta vez fue una patada directo en el estómago de la niña.

—¡Ughh! —Cayó al suelo acostada sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. Al parecer perdió mucho aire.

Unas cinco o seis patadas por parte del albino sirvieron para dejarla medio inconsciente.

El chico se agachó y la tomó del cabello. Levantó su cabeza un poco y lo hizo verlo, Lola tenía una mirada de muerto viviente o de alguien que no sabia que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Espero que con eso comprendas a comportarte con las visitas —le dio un corto beso en la boca luego soltó su cabeza dejándola caer pesadamente contra el frío y duro piso.

Lincoln se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación.

—Te quedarás castigada aquí encerrada por dos horas, luego cuándo ese tiempo terminé vuelves a la habitación —finalizó el albino saliendo de la habitación, dejando sola a una semi inconsciente Lola, tirada en el suelo.

Paso un rato y a duras penas se podía arrastrar por el piso, la basura se pegaba a su ropa cara. Cuándo pudo llegar a la pared se sentó contra esta difícilmente.

Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cara en estas. Se puso a llorar amargamente y de forma silenciosa.

—N-no, L-Li-Linky, n-no p-puede re-re-e-reemplazarme... —Su voz cortada y su dolor le hacían muy difícil articular palabras. —... ¡No lo hará! —Levantó su cabeza y por primera vez desde hace días pudo gritar con fuerza, con una voz cargada de odio. Lastima que el odio iba hacia la persona incorrecta. —Me desharé de esa malnacida lo antes posible... Y Lincoln solo tendrá ojos para mi... L-lo juró... —Masculló entre dientes. Descansó su rostro en sus rodillas y espero a que terminará el tiempo de su castigo. Su ceño fruncido era muy aterrador y cualquiera que la viera en ese estado saldría corriendo por temor a que algo malo le pase.

* * *

Así como el tiempo del castigo paso rápido, las dos semanas siguientes también lo hicieron. Durante ese tiempo Lincoln le prestaba más atención a Mildred que a su bien portada y linda hermana menor, Lola.

Eso no paso desapercibido por la diva Loud a la cuál su hermano le compró muchos vestidos rosas de marca junto con una tiara y por eso ya no tenía que usar ese maldito overol sucio de Lana.

Ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse con su hermano de una ves por todas, aunque tuviera que herir a alguien.

La diva de rosa tomaba el té mientras observaba fijamente a su "_rival_" que según ella, quería quedarse con Lincoln y no era especulación de alguien, si no, solamente de ella.

Durante esas dos semanas, Lincoln solo lo había hecho con ella un par de veces. Cualquier niña hubiera celebrado que su hermano haya perdido el interés en violarla, pero Lola no, ella asumía que eso se debía a que su amado albino estaba por reemplazarla con esa niña y a ella la correría, entonces tendría que volver... ¿A casa?

Se puso a pensar, hace semanas que no sabe nada de las demás. ¿Cómo se encontrarán? Probablemente bien, seguramente su gemela debe estar llorando por que no vuelve aún, luego le dará el gusto a su sucia hermana de volverla a ver. Por ahora tenía que encargarse de algo o mejor dicho de alguien, y como Lincoln salió a hacer las compras, entonces aprovecharía.

—Oye Mildred, ¿No quieres salir a jugar? —Preguntó con una inocencia tan falsa que cualquiera notaría que estaba mintiendo.

La peli negra la volteó a ver y negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Era obvio que no confiaba en Lola.

—Oh vamos, ¿No crees que es muy aburrido estar metidas aquí todo el día? —Comento Lola mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a paso elegante hasta la niña. —Ven, vamos al parque a jugar.

—No lo se Lola, ¿Y si Linky se enoja por que salimos? —Mildred no sonaba muy segura.

Lola tuvo un fugaz tic en el ojo al escuchar esa forma de llamar a Lincoln. Pero se contuvo de abalanzarse contra esa chica.

—Descuida, yo le llamo antes de salir —le aseguró Lola.

La chica pareció creerse todo ese cuento y aceptó de forma tímida.

—Esta bien Lola, vamos al parque —le dijo.

Lola celebró por lo bajo y sin más que decir se encaminó junto con ella hasta afuera de la habitación. Mildred no lo notó, pero la Loud disminuía el paso cada cierto tiempo y poco a poco se iba quedando atrás.

El camino fue silencioso y como no, si Lola y Mildred ni siquiera se hablaban, era cierto que Lincoln obligaba a la rubia a decirle hasta "_buenas noches_" a la otra niña, pero hasta allí, cuando el albino salía, ellas ni cruzaban las miradas y eso ponía muy incómoda a la peli negra, por lo que se sintió un poco alegre cuando Lola la invitó al parque.

Pero lo que no sabia, era que la rubia Loud tenía otros planes.

Para este punto Lola caminaba atrás de Mildred y a unos pocos centímetros estaban las escaleras, unas muy largas y muy maltratadas escaleras.

—Solo un poco más y terminarás en el hospital... Perra... —Susurró con malicia la diva de los Loud.

Todo iba bien pero casi al pie de las escaleras, Mildred se detuvo y se dirigió a Lola.

—Oye Lola, te quiero agradecer por querer jugar conmigo en el parque —agradeció Mildred y continuó. —Ciertamente, pensé que nunca nos íbamos a llevar bien. —Mostró una pequeña sonrisa que se borró cuándo vio la expresión de enojo de Lola. —¿Q-que sucede? —Preguntó con miedo en su voz.

—Pues no mucho —mencionó Lola sin mucho interés. —Solo que... Ahora que estés en un hospital, Linky y yo seremos solamente los dos y sin ningún estorbo.

—¿... Qué? —Preguntó sin saber de que hablaba Lola.

—Que te vas, ¡Yaaaa! —Al finalizar ese grito empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la peli negra.

Tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

Si hubiera sido un empujón un poco menos fuerte, su rival hubiera terminado en el hospital, pero no...

**_(¡Crash!)_**

El empujón fue tan fuerte que Mildred chocó contra el barandal de la escalera y como estaba tan viejo, se rompió y la pobre niña en ves de rodar por las escaleras, cayó al vacío.

–... N-no —Lola negó con la cabeza por lo que acababa de hacer. —N-no tenía que pasar esto... —Con voz quebrada bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, tal vez Mildred cayó en algo suave.

Lastima que no fue así, al llegar abajo se quedo horrorizada por lo que vio.

El cuerpo de la pobre niña estaba tirado en el piso. Sus ojos miraban hacia arriba mientras que la sangre salía de su boca y ojos, claramente estaba muerta.

—¡N-no! ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara! —Rompió en llanto, cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero aún así las lágrimas salían de estos.

—¡Lola!, ¿¡Pero que hiciste!?

No, él no. No podía verlo a la cara, a él le hizo mucho daño en el pasado y ahora estaría decepcionado por ver que se convirtió en una asesina.

—Oh rayos, oh rayos, oh rayos... —Lincoln no dejaba de repetir mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de Mildred. Dejo caer las compras al suelo sin importarle nada.

Lola intento acercarse a él pero este reaccionó de forma violenta.

—¡Estúpida! —La empujó tirandola al suelo.

En ese momento la joven Loud se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos esperando la inminente lluvia de golpes. Pero esta nunca llegó.

Al ver nuevamente, vio que su hermano levantaba el cuerpo de la chica y se dirigía a la salida.

Intentó decirle algo, pero el se detuvo a su lado y le habló antes.

—Lola necesito que vuelvas a casa por si sola —le dijo un poco apresurado.

—P-pero...

—¡Obedece! —La silenció. —Por que si yo caigo, tu lo harás conmigo. —Al finalizar su amenaza, la dejó sola.

Ella se quedó allí sentada por un largo rato, hasta que.

—¡Buaaaak! —Vomitó. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido y era mucho para su joven mente.

* * *

_Correr._

Era lo único que podía hacer para huir de sus problemas y escapar de lo que hizo.

_Correr._

Debía hacerlo para escapar de su hermano y de los constantes abusos que recibió durante estos últimos días.

_Correr._

Aunque era muy de noche y las calles eran peligrosas a esas horas, debía llegar a casa lo antes posible. No sabía cómo, pero lo estaba logrando, ya casi. Solo debía llegar y estaría a salvo, de los golpes de Linky, nadie sabría que mató a Mildred y podría disculparse con su amada gemela, aunque para este punto, a Lana no le importarían las disculpas, simplemente se abrazarían y todo quedaría en el pasado, como siempre pasaba.

—A-al fin... llegué... —Dijo con mucho cansancio al llegar a la puerta de su casa. —Ahora solo debo hallar a Lana y ella me ayudara.

Tocó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Por suerte para ella, sus hermanas aun no le ponían seguro a esta, entonces pudo girarlo y abrir la puerta sin ningún impedimento.

Entró a la casa y avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Todo estaba oscuro, seguramente sus demás hermanas y el abuelo estaban durmiendo.

Pero no le dio tiempo de seguir indagando o de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

**_(¡Smack!)_**

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo caer al suelo, fue tan fuerte que sentía que perdía el conocimiento poco a poco. Lentamente levantó la vista y volteó a ver a su agresor.

—Eso es por el golpe que me diste...

O mejor dicho agresora.

—L-Lana... —Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a su hermana gemela, esta sobaba su puño con el que le dio el puñetazo.

La de la gorra se tronó los nudillos, planeaba seguir golpeando a su hermana y desquitarse por lo que le hizo.

—... Y estos son por robarme la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi hermano —sin piedad alguna empezó a darle patadas a su hermana diva, sin importarle donde le dieran.

Lola no podía hacer nada, aun no se había recuperado del todo y a menos que alguien detuviera a Lana, ella seguiría sufriendo de golpes.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Una fuerte patada en su cara la desoriento un poco.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Y una más en su frente, la hizo perder poco a poco su conocimiento.

—_¡Lana! ¡Detente!_

Lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue la horrorizada voz de Lori gritando y luego todo empezó a ponerse muy oscuro.

Pero lo malo es que aún sentía los fuertes golpes que su hermana le daba, Lana no parecía querer dejarla en paz y menos sin castigo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Aclaración 1: Este fic es un AU del fic de BANGHG llamado "Llamadas". En este nunca existió Nega y por lo tanto no hubo tantas muertes._**

**_Aclaración 2: Lincoln consigue el dinero robandolo de los cajeros electrónicos, por lo que luego sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos. Además de que sufre de un cambio de personalidad en donde el principal síntoma será hacer sufrir a Lola._**

**_Aclaración 3: Lola suplanto a Lana de la misma forma como sucedió en Llamadas._**

**_Opinen que les pareció la historia con un review :'3_**

**_Nos vemos :D._**


	2. capítulo 2

**_El segundo capítulo inicia... Ahora._**

* * *

**Capitúlo 2: Él me quiere... ¿No?**

Lola descansaba en su cama. Había recibido una muy buena paliza por parte de su gemela y hermana mayor, Lana, la cual continuó pegándole incluso mientras estaba inconsciente. La rubia de gorra roja estaba muy molesta con su gemela, ni siquiera le importó en lo más mínimo que Lola haya regresado después de casi un mes pérdida.

—¡No! —Gritó de repente la diva de rosa. Pues ya no usaba el overol con el que suplanto a su gemela, gracias a Lincoln que le compro un vestido nuevo, el albino quería que su princesa luciera siempre hermosa... Para él.

Lola tenía la respiración sumamente agitada, miró a todas partes y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Hubiera seguido indagando pero...

—¡AAAAAAH! —Un fuerte dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo la hicieron chillar de dolor.

Le dolía mucho el estómago, uno de sus brazos y lo peor de todo, le dolía muchísimo su bien cuidada cara.

—M-me duele mucho... —Entre lágrimas sacó un espejo que estaba en uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles en la habitación de sus padres. —¡AAAAAAH! —Pegó un grito de horror al ver que su lindo rostro estaba todo desfigurado.

Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado, tenía un muy feo corte en su frente, varios moretones alrededor de sus cachetes, tenía arrancado un poco de su cabello en la parte del frente y lo peor de todo... Le faltaban alrededor de cinco o seis dientes, tres en la parte de abajo y los demás en su parte superior, haciendo que su línea de dientes que le faltaban por crecer se viera mucho más amplia, todo gracias a Lana, quién no tuvo piedad a la hora de repartir justicia con su propia mano y con su propia llave inglesa.

**_(¡Crash!)_**

Arrojó el espejo al suelo con fuerza, rompiendolo en el acto.

—¡Nooo! ¡Mi hermoso rostro! ¡Esta arruinado! —Gritó con dolor y enojo mezclados.

—Nooo, tu hermoso y feo rostro esta arruinadoooo... ¡Jajaja!

Lola medio detuvo su llanto y volteó a ver quien había dicho eso. La sorpresa y la ira se hicieron presentes al ver a su gemela parada en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Tu! —La señaló con su dedo. —¡Pagarás por esto! —Gritó señalando su rostro, para después levantarse de la cama y correr difícilmente hacia su gemela con toda la intención de hacerle incluso algo peor de lo que le hizo.

**_(¡Pam!)_**

Pero un puñetazo bien colocado en su nariz la hizo caer sentada al suelo.

—M-mi... Mi... M-mi... ¡Mi nariiiiiiz! —Empezó a llorar por el golpe que recibió, rápidamente se sujeto el rostro con sus manos, le dolía y muchísimo.

—Puff, llorona... —Murmuró Lana con cansancio para luego retirarse a su habitación. Lo bueno es que sus padres y hermanas no estaban, estaba castigada por lo que le hizo a Lola hace horas. Su ausencia era muy oportuna, así podría decirle una ultima cosa a su hermana menor.

Volteó a ver a Lola y casi vomita al verla llorar de forma tan patética, pero se contuvo y decidió hablarle.

—Ya que estas despierta te diré una ultima cosa... —Esas frías palabras hicieron que Lola la volteara a ver con miedo. —Tus cosas están en el pasillo, será mejor que te busques un nuevo lugar para dormir. —Finalizó para después dejar sola a su gemela.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No, esto no me puede estar pasando... —Se negaba a creer que su gemela la odiaba y la había echado de su habitación. —¿Por que a m-mi? —Continuó llorando de forma desconsolada hasta que los demás volvieron y la vieron ya despierta.

**Más tarde.**

La platica con sus padres fue un tanto... Tonta.

—Lola, cariño, ¿Donde habías estado? No sabes lo preocupada que estuve... —Dijo su madre.

—Estuve con Linky... —Dijo sin titubear.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí y luego a ella. Algo en ellos no les dejaba creer lo que su hija les decía.

—Y-y... ¿Cómo está él? —Preguntó su madre con pesar. Era muy sabido por todos que habían perdido la custodia de Lincoln y estuvieron muy cerca de perder la de todas, aunque los jueces fueron muy piadosos con Lincoln al separarlo de los monstruos que conocía como padres.

—N-no quiero hablar de eso... —Habló con pesar la rubia. En ese momento tenía ganas de llorar, no sólo por el dolor que sentía en su pecho, si no por todo el dolor que sentía en su cara.

Sus padres decidieron no presionarla más, aunque eso no quería decir que sus demás hermanas hicieran lo mismo.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Dinos donde esta Lincoln para ir por él! —Gritó Lynn con enojo. Poco le faltaba a la deportista para tomarla del cuello y hacerla hablar.

—¡Lynn! —La regañó Lori. —Ella dijo que no quería hablar de eso y respetaremos su decisión, ¿Esta claro? —Dictó la mayor.

La deportista simplemente frunció el ceño y eso hizo enojar a la rubia mayor.

—¿O qué? ¿También la vas a amenazar con un bate de béisbol para obligarla a ir donde tu quieras y cuándo las cosas no salgan como te plazca, le echarás la culpa y la tacharas de tener mala suerte, para que al final sea libre como Lincoln? ¿Eso quieres? —Lori le sonrió con malicia.

—Pe-pero... –Lynn simplemente se quedó muda ante tales palabras. Volteó a ver a sus hermanas buscando apoyo, pero todas le echaban la culpa por lo que paso.

—¡Lori! —Gritó su madre con horror. —¡Espera Lynn! —La señora Loud intento detener a la deportista al ver que esta salía corriendo por la puerta del frente.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

El fuerte sonido de la cachetada que Rita le propinó a Lori retumbó por toda la sala, en donde se supone que debían hablar y hacer sentir bien a Lola, cosa que no iba a suceder en una familia tan disfuncional.

—¿¡Pero que te pasa mamá!? —Gritó Luna.

Antes de que pudieran resolver algo, empezó una discusión muy fuerte entre algunas hijas mayores y los señores Loud.

Para evitar que las jóvenes escucharán una mala palabra, Leni con una sonrisa triste sacó a Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily de allí.

—Vayan a sus habitaciones... Y no salgan por nada del mundo... —Murmuró la rubia sonriente y luego se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama y abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho el conejito de peluche que era de su hermano, se puso a llorar en silencio, tal y como lo hacía desde hace días. Desde que oficiales armados se llevaron a Lincoln a la fuerza y que a los pocos días, su hermano había escapado de la casa en donde se estaba quedando.

Sin duda alguna, Leni era la que se sentía más inútil con respecto a la desaparición de su Linky.

**Mientras tanto.**

Lisa se había llevado a Lily a su habitación y Lucy se había ido a su respectivo escondite, desde hace días que se cortaba en secreto, se sentía mucho más sola que de costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres tu aquí? —Respondió Lana con frialdad, la pequeña rubia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta impidiendole el paso a su hermana gemela.

—Q-quiero dormir un poco... —Habló con timidez la diva de los Loud.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya no te quería volver a ver en mi habitación? —Le recordó Lana. —Tal vez debería recordartelo. —Amenazó con golpear a Lola otra vez, pero esta tembló del miedo.

Rápidamente tomó su maleta rosa en donde tenía lo único que Lana no le destruyó y corrió despavorida hacia un lugar que muchas de ellas recordaban con pesar.

—_¡Sal de allí!_ —Gritó Lana al otro lado de la puerta. —_¡No puedes estar en la habitación de mi hermano! ¡Lincoln puede regresar en cualquier momento y no creo que te quiera allí dentro!_

**_(¡Pam!) (¡Pam!) (¡Pam!)_**

Lola escuchaba un extraño silbido en sus oídos. No fue consciente de donde se había metido hasta que Lana lo mencionó.

De repente toda la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, la basura y los muebles que quedaron en ella se volvían enormes, de pronto empezó a escuchar voces lejanas que poco a poco se escuchaban muy cerca.

De pronto comenzó a temblar cuando las sombras empezaban a cubrir el cuarto y era cuestión de tiempo para que ella fuera absorbida por estas... Hasta que...

—_No te escaparas de mi... _—La voz de su hermano se escuchó en su oído.

Eso solo hizo que Lola cayera al suelo en posición fetal mientras su cuerpo temblaba mucho y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Tenía problemas y nadie de su caótica familia la ayudaría.

Ni mucho menos la persona que acababa de abrir la puerta, removiendo la cerradura con sus herramientas.

—Te dije que salieras de... —Lana no pudo continuar al ver el estado tan patético de su hermana. —Patética. —Rodó los ojos y decidió dejarla dormir en donde pertenecía, junto a la basura.

No valía la pena enseñarle una lección mientras lloraba como una bebé.

* * *

Los días pasaron y las cosas empeoraban para Lola. No sólo debía aguantar el odio de su hermana gemela, si no que también debía aguantar las odiosas preguntas que algunas de sus hermanas le hacían.

–¿Pero donde se está quedando Lincoln? —Preguntó Luan muy preocupada. —Vamos Lola, dímelo... Necesito verlo... —Pidió la comediante pero lo único que logró fue que la rubia saliera corriendo hacia la habitación de Lincoln para encerrarse en ella.

Pero lo peor de todo eran las alucinaciones. A Lola le parecía ver a su hermano en todas partes.

En el baño mientras ella orinaba o se bañaba. A través de la ventana mientras estaba en la sala. En la habitación de Lincoln mientras dormía, cuando apagaba las luces y sus ojos miraban una silueta negra que se acercaba a ella y amenazaba con hacerle cosas sucias. También parecía haberlo visto en el jardín trasero, observándola y sonriendole de forma provocativa.

La pequeña tenía un serio problema mental y este iba en aumento a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Además de Lincoln, Lola juraba ver a Mildred en todas partes. La chica tímida que ella mató accidentalmente la seguía a todas partes... O tal vez era el alma de la pequeña.

—Ya no puedo más... Necesito a... ¿Uh? —Lola entraba al cuarto de su hermano para dormir un poco. Pero encontró un sobre de color rosa sobre su bolsa de dormir.

Sentía que no debía abrirlo o leerlo pero su curiosidad de niña de seis años pudieron más con ella en esa momento. Un tanto insegura tomó el sobre en sus manos e intentó leerlo un poco.

—D-de de-de L-Linc-Lincoln... —Era muy lenta leyendo. Pero al notar que era una carta de su hermano, tuvo que cerrar la puerta con delicadeza para asegurarse de que nadie la espiara.

* * *

Tenía mucho miedo, nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando era un día antes del día de las bromas y Luan amenazaba con hacerles bromas.

Según la carta, la que tardó como dos horas en leer. Debía estar a la una en punto en un barrio que estaba a una hora aproximadamente de distancia de su casa. Al principio se asombro al ver que el barrio era uno muy elegante con gente de clase alta.

Tuvo que decirle al taxista la dirección para llegar ya que Lincoln le dejó algo de dinero en el sobre para que pidiera un taxi por que siendo una niña no podría conocer mucho del Estado dónde vivían.

Aunque al llegar algunas personas la miraban con asco por su apariencia. Había tenido que usar una pantalón azul algo desgastado junto con una camisa blanca que tenía una mancha en el centro y unos zapatos cafés de Lisa, si, ya no era la Lola de antes, ahora era una niña de seis años muy sucia y normal. Además que su cara se veía aún mal gracias a los golpes que Lana le dio. También se le dificultaba hablar por la cantidad exagerada de dientes que le faltaba en su boca.

Pero eso poco le importó, miró la llave en sus manos, la cuál estaba en el sobre aquel y luego la puerta frente a ella. Después de dar un suspiro cansado, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Se asombro al ver lo lujoso que se veía por dentro. Se adentró hasta el interior de la casa con sumo cuidado y la examinó de arriba a abajo. Era tan grande como la casa Loud, pero tenía todo nuevo, cocina nueva, habitaciones nuevas, televisión y reproductor de DVD nuevo, muebles de sala con un hermano mayor sentado en uno de ellos mirándola con enojo, nuevo y...

—L-Linky... —Tembló al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano mayor.

Lincoln se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba una muy aterrada Lola. El albino la tomó de una mano y la llevo hasta una habitación del segundo piso. Estando allí la paró frente a un gran espejo y la hizo verse en el.

—¿Qué es esto Lola? —Preguntó con enojo. —¿Por que demonios no estas vestida de forma linda? —Con brusquedad la hizo voltear y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

Lola con miedo empezó a explicarle todo a Lincoln, el cuál se echó a reír de forma divertida haciendo sentir muy mal a la rubia.

—Vaya, Lana si que estaba en sus días, ¿No? —Bromeó Lincoln pero no espero respuesta de su hermana y simplemente la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la jaló hasta la puerta de la entrada. —Ven, vamos a comprarte ropa. —Dictaminó el muchacho a una sorprendida Lola.

**Más tarde.**

Eran pasado las siete y ambos se encontraban durmiendo en una muy cómoda cama. Ambos fueron de compras y no sólo eso, su hermano la llevó a un salón de belleza y luego a un dentista, no hace falta decir que quedó cómo nueva. Lincoln pagó todo de forma despreocupada.

Lola tuvo un día muy feliz, hasta que se veía en el espejo y su hermano se acercó por atrás y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Es un vestido muy bonito... —Ese alago hizo sentirse bien a la pequeña diva. —Ahora quitatelo... —Ordenó Lincoln.

Nuevamente la joven rubia estaba metida en una situación muy embarazosa.

—Vamos Lola, obedece. Sabes no fue fácil enterrar a Mildred... —Mencionó Lincoln con seriedad haciendo que Lola se sintiera horrible. —... Ahora quiero mi recompensa.

Sin esperar a que ella reaccionará, la tomo de la mano y la empezó a desnudar. Lola parecía una muñeca de trapo mientras era violada nueva mente por su hermano mayor... Ese que le leía cuentos hace mucho tiempo, pero que ahora todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

* * *

Lola miraba sin emoción alguna a su hermano mientras dormía. Una parte de ella se había dado por vencida y la otra... No tardaría en darse por vencida también.

—B-buenas noches Linky... —Murmuró en silencio para luego proceder a dormir también.

Cuándo llego a casa, nadie notó su presencia y mucho menos notó su cambio de imagen, ni lo hermosa que se veía.

Tampoco le preguntaron sobre la nueva casa que Lincoln le había comprado y que era solo para ella, con la condición de que no le dijera nada a nadie, tampoco le preguntaron sobre la relación secreta que tenía con Lincoln y que la obligaba a guardar en secreto.

—Estoy bien... No se preocupen por mi... —Susurró en silencio esperando a que alguien la escuchara pero al ver que nadie en la sala le prestaba atención, se fue directo a dormir a la habitación de su hermano.

Se sentía sola y usada, pero algo en ella la quería hacer sentir bien, una voz le decía que pronto todo mejoraría para ella.

—Mentirosa... —Susurró en silencio antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Lola ahora tenía doce años. Con el paso del tiempo logro mejorar un poco su estado de ánimo. Se seguía viendo con Lincoln, aunque cada reunión en su linda casa terminará en sólo sexo, al finalizar su hermano la consentía mucho. Cosa que sus pobretones padres no podrían hacer.

Además ninguno de ellos notó que ya no participaba en certámenes de belleza, seguramente era porque siempre la miraban con una o que otra tiara elegante. Aunque si, los señores Loud eran malos padres. Por eso Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn dieron las gracias al cielo cuando se fueron de casa, además ya ninguna de ellas se llevaba bien.

Aunque todas tenían algo en común... Extrañaban a Lincoln.

Pero Lola podía presumir eso. Ella era la única que logró que Lincoln la perdonará y no sólo eso, el aceptaba sus regalos con felicidad.

Cómo en la navidad de hace un año.

—Toma tu regalo Linky —dijo Lola con emoción entregándole un gran regalo de color rojo en las manos a su hermano.

—¿Me preguntó que será? —Lincoln sonrió y lo agitó un poco.

—Pues es una sorpresa jeje... —La rubia se agachó por abajo del regalo y después de soltar una risita traviesa.

—¡Taraaaaan!

—¡Woah Lola! —El albino se asombro al ver que ella se metia por debajo de la caja y asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo por arriba de esta, abrazándolo del cuello y besándole el cachete.

—¡Muak! ¡Muak! ¡Muak! —Lo besaba y besaba. —Feliz navidad. —Volvió a desearle nuevamente.

—Feliz navidad Lola —Lincoln la abrazó contra su cuerpo también. Era un lindo momento de hermanos que nadie podría interrumpir.

* * *

Lola recordaba ese día con mucha alegría. Aunque Lincoln había cambiado mucho, ella aun lo amaba. Él le confesó que como ella era muy linda, él iba a ser muy fuerte y musculoso para ser digno de ella. Y lo cumplió, él se puso a hacer ejercicio desde los once y a los casi dieciocho, era un chico muy apuesto.

Pero eso no era lo importante. Ahora mismo Lola debía ir a visitarlo. Era de noche, se había puesto su mejor vestido y se dio una ducha rápida de una hora para estar presentable. Pero... Había un problema...

—Se me acabaron los anticonceptivos... —Se lamentó Lola. La rubia recordaba lo que Lincoln le dijo cuando ella tenía diez y le explico sobre los anticonceptivos y las pruebas de embarazo.

**Flashback.**

Lola estaba sentada observando a Lincoln. En sus manos tenía una caja de pastillas y un paquete de pruebas de embarazo.

—Escucha bien Lola, debes tomar esas pastillas cada semana antes de que tengamos relaciones ¿Entendido? —Explicó Lincoln.

—Entendido hermano y... ¿Esto? —Preguntó mostrando las pruebas de embarazo.

—Eso sirve para cuando tienes un retraso y sirve para ver si estas embarazada o no... —Lincoln comenzó a explicarle como funcionaba.

Al final Lola asintió que había entendido y desde entonces tomaba esas pastillas cada semana.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Pero ahora estaba en un dilema. Se le habían acabado las pastillas y había olvidado pedirle más a Lincoln.

—No hay problema, seguramente Lincoln me dará más —dijo de forma confiada para después tomar su bolso. Salir de la antigua habitación de Lori y Leni y dirigirse a la salida. —¡Volveré tarde! —Avisó antes de salir.

—Como sea... —Lana alcanzó a responderle. La gemela mayor estaba viendo la televisión desde el gran sofá. Ella si había cambiado mucho, bueno en el aspecto. Nunca volvió a querer a su gemela de la misma forma que la quería antes.

Mientras veía la televisión, Lana levantaba una pequeña pesa con su mano. Se había vuelto muy fuerte gracias al ejercicio que hacía siempre, y el resultado se veía en el abdomen marcado que se dejaba ver por dejado de su pequeña camiseta blanca. Aunque también usaba una gorra roja en su cabeza como siempre.

Lola bajó la cabeza al escuchar la dura voz de su gemela. Pero no podía desanimarse o faltar a su cita, no espero a que sus padres salieran a despedirla y se fue rápidamente.

* * *

Llegó en un taxi hasta la casa que Lincoln le recordaba siempre que era de ella, caminó a paso relajado y entro a ella sin tocar.

—¡Ya llegue! —Se anunció.

—Vaya... ¡Hic! Ya era tiempo... —Lincoln estaba ebrio y así en estado de ebriedad dejó la botella de licor vacía por allí, se levantó del sofá de la sala y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana recién llegada.

—Hola Linky, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Lola con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su bolso en una mesa cercana.

—Estoy caliente... —Mencionó Lincoln con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

El albino se quitó la camisa y la aventó a un lado. Dejo al descubierto su abdomen perfectamente marcado provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Lola.

—Lola... —Lincoln se puso de rodillas y la abrazó de la cintura.

—Linky... —La rubia lo abrazo del cuello.

Se miraron fijamente por un breve instante. De repente se empezaron a besar de una forma muy apasionada.

Estuvieron en el mismo lugar por un tiempo hasta que Lincoln la llevó hasta la habitación en donde la recostó en la cama quedando encima de ella mientras continuaban con su sesión de besos.

Aunque Lola recordó algo.

—"_¿Deberia decirle que se me acabaron los anticonceptivos?_" —Pensó ella. Pero un repentino movimiento de lengua en su boca la hicieron perder la razón. —"_Nah, seguramente no abra problema con que no los use una vez..._". —Al final no le dio mucha importancia y dejó que continuará el tan esperado encuentro que tenía con su hermano cada semana desde hace seis años.

* * *

Los movimientos en la cama eran muy rápidos. El constante rechinido de esta parecía dar la sensación de que se rompería en cualquier momento.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh si, Linky! ¡Quiero más! —Pedía la joven rubia a su hermano.

Lincoln arremetía con fuerza la inocente intimidad de su hermana menor con su miembro. Entraba y salía a voluntad de su interior causando un sin fin de extasis a la rubia.

Mientras el albino le besaba el cuello Lola tenia su mirada dilatada con sus ojos viendo hacia arriba, su lengua estaba fuera de su boca y su expresión era una inadecuada para una joven de su edad. Su cuerpo desnudo era restregado agresivamente con el del albino.

El sudor no podía faltar y es que con tanta intensidad era imposible para ambos no sudar.

—¡Ooooh si! —Por quinta vez Lincoln se corría en el interior de su frágil y corrompida hermana y por quinta vez Lola arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás mientras dejaba que su hombre inundará su interior con su abundante semilla.

Cuando disparó lo último de su corrida en su interior, Lincoln retiro su miembro de la intimidad de la niña y se acostó en su cama para dormir toda la noche y todo el día de mañana si era posible.

Hubiera seguido así pero un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, soltó un gruñido cuando un par de pechos suaves y en crecimiento se restregaron contra su espalda desnuda.

—¿Lola que haces?, Ve a casa —Habló sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero quiero quedarme a dormir aquí contigo... —Suplico ella.

Pero lo que ella quisiera era irrelevante e importaba tanto como que una mosca muriera.

—Hasta la próxima semana Lola.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Lincoln se despidió de ella para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara con un fuerte azote. La joven rubia miro a todas partes, estaba sola en la calle y era muy tarde. Lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr lo más rápido que pudiera de vuelta a la casa Loud.

* * *

—**_(Jadeo) (Jadeo)..._**

Estaba cansada pero al final pudo llegar a casa en una pieza. Rápidamente entró a su casa por la puerta de enfrente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Seguramente nadie notó su ausencia, desde hace años que nadie se preocupaba por nadie, aun no sabia cómo es que seguían en la escuela o cómo fue que sus hermanas se fueron a la universidad, si sus padres los ignoraban a todas desde qué Lincoln se fue de sus vidas para siempre.

—Corrección, Lincoln se fue de la vida de ellos, no de la mía... —Murmuró con un poco de alegría para sí misma aprovechando que estaba sola en la habitación.

O no...

—Entonces, ¿Tu si puedes ver a Lincoln?

Lola se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se encontró con su gemela apoyada de espaldas contra la pared, estaba usando su pijama, bueno, si a un short gris y a un sujetador negro se le puede llamar pijama.

—Primero robas mi identidad... ¿Y ahora a mi hermano? —Mencionó con frialdad la mayor. Aunque sonaba un poco triste también.

Lola retrocedió un poco cuando vio que su gemela se acercaba de forma amenazante hacía ella.

—N-no me hagas daño... P-por favor... —Suplicó Lola.

Pero Lana simplemente la miró con repudio y levanto su puño para darle un buen golpe en la cara a su quien sabe como, bien cuidada y hermosa hermana.

La tensión fue demasiada que Lola cayó en el suelo en posición fetal y empezó a temblar como si tuviera un frío demoledor. Nuevamente sufría de un ataque de nervios y nuevamente nadie la ayudaría.

—¡Rayos! Si que eres patética —Lana se molestó por eso, pero aún así le dio una muy fuerte patada a su hermana en la espalda.

—¡Agh! ¡N-no! —Lola lanzó un pequeño gritó muy titubeante mientras temblaba.

La mayor simplemente rodó los ojos y se fue a dormir.

—Si crees que Linky será tuyo, pues te equivocas querida Lola —susurró con malicia antes de perderse por la escalera.

Mientras tanto, Lola seguía temblando en el suelo. Tuvo que esperar una hora hasta que se pudo recuperar por completo. Aunque se sentía muy débil, pudo obtener pocas fuerzas para lograr irse a su habitación y acostarse en su cama.

Solo quería dormir de una vez por todas.

—... Linky, ayúdanos —fue lo último que murmuró antes de caer dormida.

**Unas semanas después.**

Lola estaba en el baño. La joven rubia miraba con preocupación la prueba de embarazo que tenía en sus manos, según como le había dicho Lincoln, cuando tuvo un retraso en su periodo, no dudo en usarla y había salido positiva, fue algo que no se pudo evitar y eso que Lincoln le compró más anticonceptivos.

—¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? —No sabia que hacer en ese momento. —¡Ya sé! —Tuvo una idea que ella consideraba muy buena. —Iré a decirle a Linky, él sabrá que hacer.

Aunque hoy no era día de visitas y seguramente Lincoln se molestaría al verla. Aun así se baño y arreglo para ir a ver a su hermano mayor con el que ella creía, tenían una bonita relación estable.

—¡Volveré más tarde! —Avisó a sus demás familiares y después de unos segundos de que nadie le contesto, decidió irse de todos modos.

Su familia era muy ignorante de todo lo que le pasaba a la joven rubia. Excepto por una persona.

—¿Otra ves irá con Lincoln? —Se cuestionó Lana viendo a su gemela irse, desde la ventana de su cuarto. —Creó que deberé seguirla la próxima vez. —Murmuró la rubia entre dientes para después regresar a hacer sus ejercicios de la tarde.

El futuro se empezaba a poder más oscuro para ambas chicas.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos veremos en la próxima, chao :'3._**


	3. capítulo 3

**_Hola a todos, lamento la demora. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo... Mejor dicho, dos capítulos. Uno tratara de Lola y el otro de Lana._**

**_Disfruten los capítulos y nos vemos al final de estos :D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Leía Londey Loud.**

Una joven rubia de tal vez dieciocho años se despertaba tranquilamente de su cama. Se levantó y se estiró un poco para relajar sus brazos. Estaba vestida con un vestido de seda color rosa y su cabello era muy largo, estaba bien cuidado al igual que su piel y sus relucientes dientes.

Se levantó de la cama para iniciar su día... O mejor dicho, su tarde. Ya que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y cómo no tenía empleo podía dormir lo que quisiera, pero no hoy, debía ir a un lugar especial. Hace poco había terminado la prepa y no parecía tener interés en buscar un trabajo por ahora.

La bella mujer se colocó en frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó un poco.

Se levantó un poco sus grandes pechos y los dejó caer de forma juguetona.

—Perfecta como siempre —mencionó en voz baja y con una sonrisa. Se sentía traviesa al tener estos momentos de adoración propia a solas. salió de su cuarto para ir al baño a alistarse.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta su destino, para su suerte no habían filas, esas desaparecieron hace mucho, cuando sus hermanas mayores se fueron de casa... No, mucho antes, cuando traicionaron de una forma horrible a su único hermano.

Esos pensamientos la empezaban a deprimir y la hacían sentir mucha culpa.

—No Lola, recuerda que Lincoln y tu, están en una bonita relación... —Se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba para levantarse el ánimo.

—¡Muévete! —Gritó una rubia idéntica a ella, solo que esta se veía un poco más fornida pero que vestía con un bóxer gris, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y usaba una gorra roja. Además de que siempre estaba muy molesta con todo el universo, pero sobre todo con su hermana gemela.

—¡Agh! —Soltó Lola al ser empujada bruscamente a un lado por su hermana gemela, Lana. Ahora la rubia de la gorra era la hermana mayor en la casa y por lo tanto la que quedaba a cargo de cuidar a las menores, aunque según Lana; Lola, Lisa y Lily pueden cuidarse solas, por que ella tiene a alguien más a quién que cuidar. —P-perdon... —Se disculpó Lola con tristeza.

Lana simplemente la ignoró y entró al baño para alistarse para ir al trabajo. Un trabajo nocturno.

La menor simplemente espero a que su hermana saliera del baño. Solo deseaba que no se tardará mucho, debía ir a cuidar a alguien muy, pero muy especial para ella y por nada del mundo quería hacerla esperar.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, Lana salía del baño, dejándolo libre para que pudiera usarlo. Lola entró al baño y se ducho rápidamente, salió envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Hola Lisa —saludó a su hermana genio quién iba pasando a su lado en dirección al baño.

—Saludos hermana mayor —saludo Lisa sin muchos ánimos. La genio aun usaba sus atuendos de siempre, gafas, suéter verde, un pantalón café y unos zapatos de abuelita, aunque creció un poco más, aun era más bajita que las gemelas.

Lola entro a su habitación y se cambió lo mejor que pudo. Un vestido largo de color rosa y una tiara muy fina y costosa. Se rocío mucho perfume y se aplicó otros cosméticos en su piel y principalmente en su rostro.

—Lista y perfecta —se dijo a si misma frente al espejo.

Miró el reloj en su cuarto y se alarmó al ver que faltaba un poco más de una hora para las cuatro de la tarde.

—Rayos se me hace tarde —tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente de su cuarto en dirección a la salida.

Al salir no pudo evitar percatarse de la presencia de una pequeña niña rubia de tal vez tres años de edad jugando en un charco de lodo en el jardín.

Se enterneció mucho al ver a su linda sobrina jugando tal y como lo hacía su gemela en el pasado. Miró a todas partes y al ver que la madre no estaba cerca, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la pequeña y se agachó para estar casi a su altura. La miro fijamente mientras jugaba, su nombre era Lizzy Loud y usaba una gorra roja un poco grande para su cabeza, además usaba un pantalón azul y una camisa azul con el dibujo de un dragón verde en el pecho.

La pequeña colocaba pasteles de lodo uno encima de otro, también hacía bolas de lodo y las dejaba a un lado.

—Hola Lizzy —Lola no lo aguantó más y decidió hablarle.

La pequeña se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz de forma tan repentina.

—H-hola tía Lola —saludó de forma tímida. Además de que estaba un poco asustada, su madre le tenía prohibido hablar con su tía Lola, la razón... Pues nunca se la decía.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con dulzura.

La pequeña miró fijamente el lodo con el que jugaba, tomó un poco de este y se lo mostró a su tía.

—Hago pasteles de lodo y luego haré un castillo de lodo para poder derribarlo —explicó la pequeña.

Lola sonrió con dulzura, siempre quería abrazar a Lizzy, pero Lana nunca la dejaba. Ella en parte admiraba a su gemela, tenía una bonita hija, cuyo padre era desconocido por lo que tuvo que buscar trabajo para poder mantener a su bebé. Si, Lana había madurado, lastima que nunca quiso perdonarla.

De repente sintió que una manito le limpiaba la mejilla. Rápidamente volteó a ver y vio que su sobrina la miraba con preocupación.

—No llores tía... —Dijo Lizzy en un hilo de voz.

Lola se tocó la cara y en efecto, aparte del lodo que ella le dejo, notó que estaba llorando sin darse cuenta. Pero no quería parecer débil y frágil frente a ella, así que rápidamente se recompuso.

—Descuida Lizzy, no es nada... Ven, dame un abra...

—¡Lola! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Ahora mismo!

Un grito a sus espaldas la hizo voltear y ver a una iracunda Lana, ya vestida con su ropa de trabajo y la cuál se dirigía hacía ella.

La diva de rosa tembló un poco ante ese grito y en un desesperado intentó de protegerse, salió huyendo con rumbo a su otro hogar.

Lana simplemente rodó los ojos, su hermana se había vuelto una miserable cobarde y no iba a perder tiempo con ella. Volteó a ver a su tesoro y se enterneció al ver que volvía a jugar en el lodo.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta casi su altura.

—Oye Lizzyyyyy... —La llamó.

La pequeña la volteó a ver rápidamente y vio que su madre ponía sus labios en posición. Ella lo entendió al instante y sin perder tiempo se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Lana para recibir un tierno beso en el cachete.

—Qué linda eres mi preciosa y sucia Lizzy —la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la levanto del suelo para llevarla adentro. —Ven, vamos a dejarte con tu abuela por que mami se va para el trabajo y no puedo dejarte jugando sola en el patio.

—Si mami —respondió ella con timidez.

—Buena niña —la felicitó Lana.

Ambas entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**Mientras tanto con Lola.**

Ella descansaba apoyada en una pared mientras recuperaba el aliento. En verdad corrió mucho, tal vez demasiado. Podía ver su segunda casa a la distancia.

—(**_Jadeo_**) Creo que no iré al gimnasio esta semana... (**_Jadeo_**) —dicho esto, espero a recomponerse para luego emprender el camino hasta su hogar donde vivía con Lincoln y alguien más.

Mientras caminaba, los recuerdos de hace unos años le llegaron de golpe y sin más que hacer, se puso a recordar con una sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

—¿¡Embarazada!? —Gritó Lincoln, el joven de cabellos blancos estaba muy impactado, al igual que histérico y sobre todo, furioso con la persona frente a él.

—S-si... Olvide decirte que se me acabaron los anticonceptivos hace un mes... P-perdon —dijo cabizbaja la pequeña rubia.

Lincoln se acercó a ella y levantó su mano para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Pero a unos centímetros de que su mano llegará a la cara de Lola, esta se detuvo. La miró fijamente, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero los abrió al poco tiempo y lo miró a los ojos, él no tubo opción que desistir de golpearla y bajo su mano, no sabia nada de embarazos, pero si sabia que podría matar al bebé si Lola sufría algún tipo de daño.

Se puso a dar vueltas en la sala para ver si podía pensar en algo, en primera no podía dejar que sus padres o hermanas se enteraran del embarazo, o de que él estaba más cerca de lo que creían y en segunda, podrían atraparlo si descubrían que embarazo a una niña de la misma edad que tenía la malnacida esa cuándo lo tachó de tener mala suerte, como la odiaba.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía otro problema mayor ahora mismo.

—¡Lo tengo! —Gritó Lincoln con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes, Linky? —Preguntó Lola con extrañeza.

—¡Luego te digo! —El albino rápidamente tomó su cartera y emprendió camino hasta la salida. No sin antes dirigirse a su hermana. —Espérame aquí, procura comer algo y no dejar entrar a nadie.

Lola iba a responder pero Lincoln se fue rápidamente sin dejarla hablar. No tuvo de otra que ponerse cómoda mientras esperaba a su hermano.

**Más tarde ese mismo día.**

—¿¡Un viaje de un año para una persona!? —Gritó con asombro la señora Loud. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía un boleto de avión con asientos de primera clase, en realidad eran dos, pero guardó el otro boleto en su bolso.

—S-si... M-me lo gane en una rifa... —Mintió la joven Lola.

Sus padres estaban anonadados y algo temerosos por lo que sabían que estaba próximo a venir.

—¿P-puedo ir? —Preguntó tímidamente.

Allí estaba, la dichosa pregunta. Por un lado, su madre no se encontraba muy segura, desde lo de Lincoln, la casa ya no volvió a ser la misma y poco a poco ha ido perdiendo integrantes. Por el otro lado, estaba su padre, el cuál se había sobre esforzado demasiado en sus dos trabajos para darles todo lo que ellos necesiten y a la vez, convertirse en una verdadera figura autoritaria. Lo malo, es que poco a poco sus fuerzas se estaban acabando. Si, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

El señor Loud había conseguido un trabajo como cocinero en un restaurante en el cuál trabajaba un par de horas durante las noches, por lo que su eficiencia laboral en su otro trabajo empezaba a disminuir y tarde o temprano lo despedirían. Pero lo importante ahora, era no dejar ir a su joven hija.

—Lola cariño, lo siento... Pero...

—Por favor... —Rogó la pequeña rubia, interrumpiendo la declaración de su madre.

—No lo sé Lola... —Su padre no estaba muy seguro. —... ¿Y si te pasa algo? N-no me lo perdonaría... —El hombre mayor se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. No había día en el que no se lamentaba por lo de Lincoln. Siempre se le encontraba llorando en el baño o sollozando en su habitación mientras veía un álbum de fotos en donde estaba Lincoln.

Lola bajo la cabeza, no tenía de otra que rendirse y regresar con Lincoln para darle las malas noticias.

—E-esta bien... —Dijo con tristeza. Le dio la espalda a sus padres y cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

—Esta bien Lola... Puedes ir... —Dijo su madre con derrota. Odiaba ver a sus hijas tristes, le recordaban a Lincoln cuándo lo miraba durmiendo en el patio a través de la ventana. Si, lo único que ella hacia, era bajar las cortinas... Era la peor madre del universo.

—Pero Rita... —Habló su esposo.

—No Lynn, debemos darles tiempo para ellas mismas... Justo como lo debimos hacer con Lincoln —le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

El señor Loud lo comprendió todo en ese momento. Aunque les doliera que sus hijas se fueran de casa, debían ayudarlas a avanzar en sus vidas y olvidar el pasado... Cómo si ellos pudieran hacerlo.

—(**_Suspiro_**) de acuerdo Lola, puedes ir... —Dijo con derrota él hombre de escasos cabellos en su cabeza.

La joven Loud mostró una muy débil sonrisa. Los miro de reojo y agradeció en silencio. Ya no habían abrazos en esa casa cómo para andar pensando en muestras de afecto físico.

Así que simplemente se fue a su habitación para alistar todo lo necesario para su viaje con Linky.

Al otro día sus padres le ayudaron a hacer su maleta. Empaco todo lo que pudo y solo lo esencial, al final se despidió de ellos con un abrazo corto. Solamente Lily fue la única hermana que la despidió en la puerta, ni Lana, ni Lisa y ni Lucy se dignaron a decirle "_hasta luego_" o "_cuídate_".

—Vuelve pronto... —Le dijo Lily. La cuál usaba un vestido púrpura y tenía su cabello atado en un par de coletas a los lados.

—Lo haré pequeña, lo haré... —Se despidió Lola de su hermana de siete años.

Sin más que decir tomó un taxi que se supone que iría al aeropuerto, pero no, iba a la casa de su hermano.

**Más tarde.**

—Listo, ya le dije a mis padres sobre el viaje y aceptaron que fuera sin decirme nada —explicó Lola a su hermano.

Lincoln sonrió de forma burlona y se dirigió a su hermana mientras bebía de una botella de vino.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo. —¡Jajaja! Vaya, mis padres si que se han vuelto mucho más inútiles, es más, superaron mis expectativas. —Se burló él, reía y reía a carcajadas.

Lola simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa. En verdad su hermano se había vuelto muy hermoso, y lo más genial, es que lo hizo por ella.

La menor se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano, ganándose la atención de su hermano.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Preguntó entusiasmada.

Lincoln la observó con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó confundido, le dio otro sorbo a su botella sin dejar de ver a Lola.

Ella simplemente señaló con su cabeza los boletos que tenía en sus manos. Haciéndole entender lo que quería decir.

Lincoln se cubrió el rostro con una mano y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—Espera, ¿¡En verdad creíste que nos íbamos a ir de viaje para que el bebé naciera en un hermoso paraíso tropical!? —Preguntó de forma divertida.

Lola desvío la mirada sonrojada y asintió lentamente con mucha pena. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, dándole a entender a Lincoln de que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en su relación, el de ser madre y formar una bonita familia con él...

Pero Lincoln simplemente se burló de ella, tomó los boletos en sus manos, los empezó a romper en pedazos frente a sus ojos, dejándola muy perpleja para después tirarle las tiras en la cara.

—¿P-p-pero...? —Se sentía humillada y tenía ganas de llorar, miró a Lincoln esperando una explicación pero este simplemente seguía bebiendo.

—No seas boba Lola, los boletos solo eran para que nuestros estúpidos padres se creyeran lo del viaje... —Le dijo con dureza. —... Lo cierto es que vivirás en esta casa hasta que el bebé nazca y luego... Te vas. —Confesó sus planes el albino.

Lola simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ella quería otra cosa, ella quería irse de viaje, ella quería irse lejos con su hermano, ella quería tener ese bebé para su hermano para demostrarle lo arrepentida que se siente por haberle dado la espalda cuándo él más los necesito.

Pero no importaba lo que ella quería...

* * *

Lola se encontraba acostada en su cama, encerrada en su habitación sin permiso para salir de la casa, Lincoln le permitía salir al baño o ir a la sala a ver televisión, pero después de que su panza creciera, tenía absolutamente prohibido levantarse e ir a otro lado.

—Lo que sea por Linky...

* * *

Los meses pasaron y ella se encontraba aterrada, su vientre estaba enorme y su perfecta figura arruinada, tenía miedo de que Lincoln la atacará por no haberse cuidado adecuadamente, pero no podía evitarlo, desde el embarazo, tenía antojos raros y mucha hambre, sin contar de que no podía caminar muy bien.

Era una horrible tortura estar embarazada.

Y lo peor estaba por llegar en un mes o tal vez menos.

* * *

—¡Vamos Lola, puja! ¡Puja! —Le ordenaba Lincoln, mientras le hacía de partero para recibir a su bebé. No confiaba en ningún doctor o alguien más por el estilo.

—¡AAAAAAH! **_(Jadeo) (Jadeo) (Jadeo)_** —Lola estaba desorientada. No sabía que pasaba, solo que sintió que una extensa cantidad de líquidos salían de su intimidad y enseguida empezó a sentir contracciones en su vientre.

Fue entonces cuando llamó a Lincoln y este entro en pánico. Le arranco la ropa a la menor, la recostó en la cama y le abrió las piernas, comenzó a darle ordenes y amenazarla con que si no hacía lo que le decía, entonces lo iba a lamentar.

Todo iba muy bien, pero ella estaba en su límite.

—¡Allí viene! ¡Un poco más! —Aviso Lincoln y Lola hizo un último esfuerzo.

Lo último que escucho antes caer desmayada, fue un fuerte llanto y el grito eufórico de Lincoln, era como si su hermano estuviera muy feliz.

**Más tarde.**

Lola despertaba lentamente, su alrededor era muy borroso y tardó un poco en ver apropiadamente. Al parecer ya era de noche. De pronto su vista se poso en Lincoln.

Su hermano estaba sentado en la cama al lado de ella mientras cargaba a una hermosa bebe rubia.

—¿Mi-mi bebé? —Lola habló con un nudo en la garganta.

Acercó sus brazos para alcanzarla pero Lincoln habló.

—Ah, veo que despertaste, conoce a Leía Londey Loud, nuestra hija... —Habló él con mucha ternura.

Le permitió a Lola cargarla, aunque algo en él no confiaba del todo en su hermana, por lo que la estaría vigilando.

—Mi bebé... —Lola rompió en llanto, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho desnudo.

La bebé también rompió en llanto, era cómo si no le gustará estar cerca de Lola. Pero Lincoln las dejó tener su momento de madre e hija.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

A regañadientes y a la fuerza, Lola volvía a casa. Dejando a Leía al cuidado de su padre. Por más que insistió en que quería quedarse, no fue suficiente para evitar que Lincoln la mandara de vuelta a casa.

—¡Lola! —Su madre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. —¿Cómo te fue cariño? —Preguntó Rita con alegría por volver a ver a su hija. Aunque estaba muy molesta por que Lola ni siquiera había llamado en todo este tiempo, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

—B-bien... —Respondió Lola con lágrimas en los ojos.

En verdad quería estar con su hija recién nacida, pero Lincoln le ordenó que solo podía verla una vez por semana, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

Pero no importaba...

Eso motivaba más a Lola a seguir visitando a su hermano, pero además del encuentro sexual, ahora tenía una razón más importante... Visitar a su hermosa hija.

Al pasar los años, Leía se iba volviendo más hermosa, hasta el punto de querer seguir el camino de su madre.

—¿Papi, puedo participar en un certamen de belleza? —Preguntó una linda niña rubia de tres años a Lincoln, un joven atractivo de cabellera blanca. La niña tenía su cabello largo atado en dos coletas a los lados, además de que usaba un vestido largo de color rosa, casi idéntico al de su madre.

—¿Estas segura mi vida? —Le preguntó Lincoln con mucho cariño.

—Si Papi, estoy muy segura —sonó muy confiada.

—¡Perfecto! Tu madre, te llevará al próximo concurso y ya allá, arrasaras con toda la competencia —Lincoln la cargo en su brazos pero algo pasaba. Leía lo miraba con indiferencia. —¿Qué pasa mi vida? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Nada... —Dijo con enojo desviando la mirada.

Lincoln no se rindió, sabía que algo le sucedía a su pequeña y haría hasta lo imposible para contentarla.

—**_(Suspiro enojado) _**Todo estaba bien, hasta que dijiste que iría con la inútil de mi madre... —Expresó muy inconforme.

Lincoln soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Oh vamos pequeña, dale una oportunidad... Recuerda que ella era una experta en este tipo de cosas —Lincoln se sentó en el sofá con ella sentada en sus piernas.

Leía se cruzó de brazos y empezó a ignorar a su padre. Lincoln simplemente sonrió de forma arrogante, ya sabía cómo jugar ese juego.

—Vamos Leía, te compraré lo que quieras si ganas y dejas que tu madre te ayude y te lleve al certamen —prometió él.

Al instante ella lo volteó a ver con una enorme sonrisa y con estrellas en sus ojos.

—¿Me comprarás un nuevo carrito de juguete con un motor mejorado para poder pasearme por toda la casa? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lincoln asintió y enseguida empezó a besarle uno de sus cachetes haciéndola muy feliz.

—¡Lincoln, Leía ya estoy aquí! —Se anunció una Lola de unos quince años tal ves, mientras entraba por la puerta de la entrada.

Leía al instante apretó los dientes y después de darle un beso en el cachete a su padre, se levantó de este y se acercó a su madre. Lola extendió los brazos a la altura de la pequeña para abrazarla pero esta la ignoró y la tomó de la mano y la empezó a jalar con rumbo a su habitación.

—Vamos mujer, me ayudaras a ganar un certamen de belleza y no hay tiempo que perder —ordenó ella.

Lola simplemente observó a Lincoln sorprendida, este le asintió de forma desinteresada y prendió la televisión para ver que había de bueno en ella.

**Un par de meses después.**

Lola se encontraba limpiando una docena de enormes trofeos y listones con suma delicadeza.

**_¡Bip! ¡Bip!_**

Una bocina a sus espaldas la hizo exaltarse un poco. Volteó a ver y vio que Leía la miraba con enojo subida en su auto de juguete de color rojo totalmente nuevo.

—¡Ten cuidado al limpiar mis trofeos, no son algo que puedas reemplazar! —Le gritó ella.

—¡S-si! —Respondió Lola con miedo.

—¡Luego cuando termines, deberás lavar mi auto!, ¿¡Entendido!? —Volvió a gritar con enojo.

—¡Si, entendido! —Volvió a responder Lola con mucho miedo.

Leía simplemente gruñó y se fue de allí con su auto rumbo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Lola llegaba a casa de Lincoln. Tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Cómo cada semana desde hace siete años, estaba emocionada por ver a Lincoln y sobretodo a su hija.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Leía! ¡Ya llegué! —Se anunció la hermosa mujer rubia.

Enseguida se escucharon pasos acercarse.

—¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo? —Preguntó Leía ya de seis años de edad. Con su cabello peinado en dos coletas a los lados y vestida con un bonito uniforme de colegiala. Falda a cuadros de color café y camisa con corbata de color azul.

—Si, debo anunciarme siempre Leía, recuerda que solo los ladrones y los tipos malos entran sin permiso a las casas —le explicó ella, para después acercarse y darle un abrazo a su hija. Pero eso molesto a la pequeña, sobretodo se enfureció cuándo su madre hundió su cara en sus enormes pechos. —¡Aaah! —Gritó Lola al momento en que recibió un fuerte pisotón en su pie.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Se nos hace tarde para ir a inscribirnos al certamen de belleza! —Gritó ella con mucha ira. A veces le molestaba esa actitud tan estúpida y melosa de su madre. Su padre le aconsejaba de que debía de ser de carácter duro y no andar cediendo ante las peticiones de nadie. Ni siquiera de las de él.

Leía amaba a su padre, era joven, rico, apuesto, sabio y le daba todo lo que ella quería, incluso sus amigas en la escuela privada en donde estaba, le decían que le tenían mucha envidia al tener un padre así. Muchas lo miraban cómo bobas cuándo él iba a recogerla en su moto cuando terminaban las clases. Por eso y muchas razones más ella debía ser una hija digna de él. Debía demostrar que era digna de ser su hija, pero había un problema... Su madre.

La volteó a ver mientras saltaba en un pie y se sobaba el otro en dónde recibió el pisotón. En realidad no había descripción precisa que detallará lo inútil y vergonzosa que era su madre Lola Loud. Su padre no le contaba mucho sobre el pasado de ella, seguramente es tan patético que hasta a él le da pena decir algo.

A Lola se le paso el dolor y su hija no le dio tiempo de hacer o decir algo más.

—¡Se nos hace tarde! —Gritó Leía.

Lola se sobresalto y empezó a empacar todo lo necesario para que su hija estuviera feliz. Metió todo en una mochila y se acercó a su hija, como un soldado en el momento de presentar armas ante su general.

—Muy bien, ¿Lápices? —Preguntó Leía.

—¡Listos! –Aviso Lola revisando a ver si los llevaban.

—¿Maquillaje de marca?

—¡Listo!

—¿Maquillaje de marca de repuesto?

—¡Listo!

—¿Espejo de perfil?

—¡Listo!

—¿Espejo de mano?

—¡Listo!

—¿Espejos de repuesto?

—... ¡Listos!

—¿Agua embotellada a temperatura ambiente?

—... ¡Lista!

—¿Tiara de repuesto?

—... ¡Lista!

—¿Pluma especial para firmar con mi nombre y mi perfecta letra la inscripción para el concurso que ganaré?

—... ¡Lista!

—¡Excelente! —Felicitó Leía sin muchos ánimos a su madre. —Saca la tarjeta oro de papá y vamonos ya. —Ordenó, pero antes de acercarse a la puerta, volteó a ver con cansancio a su madre. —Era demasiado bello para ser verdad. —Se lamentó.

—... —Lola buscaba la tarjeta de crédito de Lincoln pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

—¡Grrrrr! —Gruñó con mucho enojo la rubia menor.

Lola levantó la vista y le sonrió de forma nerviosa a su hija mientras retrocedía en dirección a las escaleras.

—¡Ya regreso! —Salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Leía simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado, decidió sacar su espejo y verse en el por mientras esperaba a su madre.

Mientras tanto Lola buscaba en toda la habitación de Lincoln la dichosa tarjeta, no quería hacer esperar más a Leía, por lo que se sobre estresó.

—¡La encontré! —Gritó con alegría al hallar la tarjeta levantándola por lo alto. Iba a salir de la habitación pero enseguida empezó a tener otra crisis nerviosa. —¡AAGH! ¡No ahora por f-favor! —Fue muy tarde, terminó en posición fetal en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba mucho.

**Un minuto después.**

**_¡SLAP!_**

La puerta fue abierta por una fuerte patada dando paso a un iracunda Leía.

—¡MAMAAAAAAA! —Gritó con furia pero esta bajó en gran medida al ver el estado patético de su madre. —... Pobrecita, tienes otra crisis nerviosa... —Dijo con consuelo. —Déjame ayudarte. —De pronto sonrió de forma malévola y empezó a patear la espalda de su madre sin detenerse.

—¡N-no! ¡Agh! ¡B-bebé! ¡N-no h-hagas eso! —Imploró Lola pero Leía no la escuchó y siguió pateandola hasta que se le pasara el estado nervioso en el que se encontraba ella, su madre.

La vida de Lola era un infierno y una pequeña parte de ella lo sabía. ¿Pero hasta cuándo soportaría estos tratos que recibía?

**_Continúa en el siguiente capítulo»»_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 - Lizzy Loud.**

Lana caminaba de forma tranquila a su "_Trabajo_", aunque no llevará prisa, no era una opción llegar tarde a dicho lugar. Por azares del destino y por decisión propia, hacía algo que muchos no verían de la mejor manera.

Se prostituía para ganar dinero... Pero, no era cómo se lo imaginan, no, Lana solamente tenía un cliente y ese cliente era muy especial para ella... Era el padre de su amada hija Lizzy y después de que tenían sexo, él le daba mucho dinero para que pudiera mantener a su hija y algo extra para ella.

—Aaaahhhh... —Soltó un suspiro enamorado mientras caminaba. Recordaba cómo fue que comenzó todo esto... De la misma forma que comenzó su enorme resentimiento contra Lola y la mayoría de los miembros de su familia.

**Hace más o menos tres años.**

Lana espiaba a su hermana Lola mientras llegaba a altas horas a la casa. Era obvio para ella que venía de verse con Lincoln.

—Maldita, ya me la imagino, controlando a mi pobre hermano mayor con su máscara de niña buena y melosa, solo para conseguir lo que quiere... Me da asco —dijo desde la ventana una Lana de tal vez quince años de edad. La joven rubia desconocía que su hermana Lola solo iba a tener sexo con Lincoln y mucho menos de que tenía una hija con su hermano, por lo que no sabia lo que le pasaría si los enfrentaba a ambos.

Era muy tarde para que hiciera algo, por lo que esperaría para hacer su jugada. Ella también quería saber de Lincoln, su hermano mayor y no era justo que solo esa traidora tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

—Ya verás maldita, ojo por ojo y suplantación por suplantación... —Murmuró con seriedad. Regreso a su cama en donde dormía a gusto. Ya que en la otra dormían sus animales.

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas en donde sólo se concentró en seguir a su hermana Lola de lejos. Debía saber en donde se veía con Lincoln. Lo que era difícil, ya que le perdía la pista a Lola y tenía que volver a empezar.

Estuvo así por varias semanas hasta que por fin pudo seguirla bien, la vio acercarse a una casa lujosa en un barrio muy lujoso.

Desde atrás de un árbol vio que su gemela tocaba el timbre de una puerta y a los pocos segundos salía alguien que esperaba ver desde hace casi diez años.

—Hermano... —Susurró entre lágrimas.

Tenían grandes ganas de correr hasta donde estaba él y darle un fuerte abrazo. Pero frunció rápidamente el ceño al ver que Lola estaba allí, no, ella quería ver a su hermano y a solas.

Tuvo que resignarse e irse de allí, para volver después. De todas maneras ya sabía donde vivía Lincoln.

—Espera Lincoln, ya pronto nos veremos...

Espero a que fuera un día en el que Lola no iba a visitar a su hermano. Sin que su hermana lo supiera, robo uno de sus vestidos rosas y una de esas bobas tiaras.

Se roció perfume, el cuál olía muy horrible según ella y hasta se bañó. Debía estar presentable más o menos. Al estar lista aprovechó que era muy de noche para salir.

—Muy bien Lana, solo debes ir a ver a Lincoln y acordar un punto de visita para mi, así como lo hace con Lola... Luego le diré que soy yo jeje, nada puede salir mal —habló con mucha confianza en sí misma. Al parecer aún era muy ingenua.

Con suma cautela salió de su habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

—¡Iiiik! —Se asustó al ver que sus padres estaban en la cocina, por lo que tuvo que ocultarse atrás de una pared.

Tal vez no lo pensó bien, tal vez, solo tal vez. Cometió el gravísimo error de ponerse el vestido en casa.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta... —Se decía a sí misma por lo descuidada que fue.

¿Qué pasaría si la atrapaban? ¿Qué iba a decir?

—Qué bien —suspiro aliviada al ver qué sus padres volvían a su habitación, al parecer se veían muy tristes últimamente. —¿Será por que ya casi es el cumpleaños de Lincoln? —Se preguntó a si misma.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió en marcha con su plan de ver a su hermano mayor.

Era muy de noche. Tal vez pasada la media noche. Por lo que era muy peligroso que una chica como ella anduviera sola en las desoladas calles de Royal Woods.

Afortunadamente llegó a salvo a la casa donde se supone, encontraría a su hermano.

—Listo, ya llegue —estaba muy aliviada. Iba a tocar la puerta pero lo pensó mejor.

Quería darle una sorpresa a Lincoln, por lo que con algo de práctica, forzó la cerradura y entró a la casa sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Ahora solo debía encontrarlo.

* * *

—L-Lincoln... —Susurró el nombre de su hermano mayor de cabello blanco.

Allí estaba él, acostado en su cama de su habitación. Dormido y roncando muy fuerte. Estaba cambiado, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y se veía muy fuerte.

Se acercó lentamente hasta estar al lado de su cama y verlo más de cerca. Estaba en ropa interior de color blanco. Seguramente tenía calor. La rubia miró cómo tres botellas estaban tiradas en el suelo, tal ves eran gaseosas o algún otro tipo de refresco carbonatado. No le dio importancia y siguió contemplando a su hermano.

Su mano se movió instintivamente cuándo ella le empezó a acariciar el cabello. Nunca se dio el lujo de ser cariñosa con su hermano, solo era una niña tonta y sucia que pensaba que las cosas se solucionaban por si solas.

Qué equivocada estaba...

Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora se aseguraría de hacer todo lo posible para hacer sentir bien a su hermano, para que pueda perdonarla.

—Ya verás Lincoln, te demostraré que he cambiado —susurró por lo bajo y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a Lincoln.

Aunque fue muy mala idea.

—¿Uh? ¡Oh! —El albino se despertó de su sueño. Al parecer no sabia donde estaba, hasta que vio que Lola lo besaba en la frente.

Rápidamente la rubia se separó y empezó a temblar, lo miraba cómo si no supiera que decir.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Lola? —Preguntó de muy mal humor, se sujeto la cabeza cómo si estuviera mareado o algo peor.

—Es-este... —Lana olvido por completo que estaba vestida como Lola, por lo que no supo que decir en su defensa.

—**_(Suspiro)_** Mira, se que es difícil para ti estar separada tanto tiempo de Leia... —le hablaba él.

—"_¿Quién?_" —Pensó confundida.

—¡Pero me vale! —Gritó un poco fuerte Lincoln, se levantó de la cama y tomó del brazo a su hermana con la intención de sacarla de la casa y enviarla con su mami y papi.

—¡No, por favor! ¡D-dejame quedarme un poco más! —La rubia opuso resistencia, mientras lloriqueaba y gritaba que no quería irse.

Eso sorprendió a Lincoln un poco, al parecer su hermana estaba aumentando su fuerza. Incluso se le hacía un poco difícil jalarla.

Pero, solo un poco...

—Muy bien —la sujeto de las muñecas y la acercó a su cuerpo. —Ya que la ultima vez no jugamos por que estuviste jugando con la bebé, entonces juguemos un poco ahora, ¿Qué opinas?

—"_¿Bebé?_" —Iba a preguntar algo más, pero de la nada recibió un beso en la boca por parte de su hermano mayor.

Él no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la fue empujando hasta la cama. Obviamente ella intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Lincoln era mucho más fuerte que ella y la sometió sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Lana ahora lo entendía todo, Lola venía a tener relaciones con Lincoln y lo más asqueroso... Era que tenían un bebé de quien sabe que edad.

Se puso a llorar cuando Lincoln le levanto el vestido, dejando su intimidad expuesta.

—Lola será mejor que te calles o ya verás... —Lincoln no estaba del todo bien, aun estaba una poco ebrio y las botellas de licor en el suelo, demostraban que bebió mucho.

—No por favor, Lincoln... —Rogó ella y cuándo iba a decir que era Lana. —... ¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó al sentir como su intimidad era invadida por el miembro desarrollado de su hermano mayor.

Lincoln la miró de cerca fijamente a los ojos, si no estuviera muy ebrio, se hubiera preguntado por que gritó como si le hubiera roto su himen pero no lo hizo, simplemente le dio un beso en la boca y empezó a darle embestidas lentas.

—¡Uhmnm! ¡Ughm! ¡UUUUUM! —Gritaba Lana dentro de la boca de su hermano, le dolía y mucho, no paraba de llorar y moverse de forma enérgica intentando quitarse de encima al albino.

Lincoln se harto de esto, se separó un poco de ella solo para...

**_¡SLAP!_**

Silenciarla de una muy fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

—Te dije que guardarás silencio —le dijo con seriedad a su hermana.

Al ver que se quedaba quieta, le removió el resto del vestido.

—Vaya, no usas ropa interior, ¡Ja!, Qué zorra eres —se burló de ella y siguió penetrandola. Por alguna razón el interior de Lola se sentía muy genial, es cómo si fuera más apretado de lo usual.

Si, ella no usaba ropa interior por que no le gustaba esa ropa ridícula de encajes que usaba su hermana gemela, por lo que pensó en que no haría daño no usar boxers o pantaletas en esta ocasión.

Lana nunca espero que sucediera esto, la joven rubia se tocaba la mejilla con su mano por el golpe que Lincoln le acababa de dar.

—_"¿A-acaso esto solo es una pizca del sufrimiento de lo que él sufrió hace años?"_ —Pensó tristemente.

Apretó los dientes al sentir que su hermano aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas, no sabía que hacer, su mente estaba en blanco.

Su madre ya le había dado la charla de cómo vienen los bebés al mundo, ella no usaba anticonceptivos, ya que no planeaba estar con chicos hasta que fuera un poco más mayor, pero si Lincoln dejaba su semen dentro de ella, entonces podría...

—¡No Lincoln, no lo hag...! ¡Ahg! —Intentó advertirle pero fue muy tarde.

Lincoln se corrió en su interior, liberándolo todo, dejando que la inundará por completo, cuando por fin acabo, sacó su miembro del interior de su hermana y cayó acostado sobre ella.

—Zzz... —Al parecer se quedó dormido sin saber que lo hizo con la hermana incorrecta.

Lana se lo quitó de encima y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se empezó a vestir. Se sentía muy mal y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía asqueada y muy desagradable. Sentía que el líquido caliente que su hermano liberó en su interior, salía de su intimidad y bajaba por sus piernas.

—¡Nononono! ¡P-porque...! —Empezó a llorar, no le quedó de otra que regresar a casa.

Corrió y corrió por las calles desoladas de la ciudad. Al llegar a su casa, corrió directamente a su habitación. Se quitó ese horrible vestido y lo arrojó lejos, se puso su pijama de siempre. Un short gris y una camisa negra sin mangas, se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama y se puso a llorar en silencio.

No sabía que pensar ahora...

No sabía que hacer...

No sabía a quien acudir...

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y ella tuvo que pedirle algo a su madre. Algo muy vergonzoso.

—¿Me compras esto? —Preguntó con la mirada al piso.

Rita tomó el papel que su hija le daba y tembló un poco al ver que decía que quería una prueba de embarazo.

—¿L-L-Lana? —Preguntó con miedo.

—Por favor... —Pidió Lana ya con mucha dificultad y con el ceño fruncido.

Su madre no tuvo de otra que obedecer la petición de su hija e ir de inmediato a la farmacia. Mientras que ella se sujetaba la cabeza y se sentaba en el sofá a esperar.

**Más tarde ese mismo día.**

Rita caminaba de un lado a otro afuera del baño, esperando a que su hija Lana saliera de este.

Una parte de ella quería saber quién fue el desgraciado que tocó a su hija y otra parte quería ver a sus hijas felices y con hijos propios por lo que solo debía esperar.

Hasta que Lana por fin salía del baño hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¡L-lo siento! —Suplicó ella al momento en que abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

Rita la abrazó también y lloró junto con ella. Botaba lágrimas de felicidad y de rabia por no haber estado allí para defender a su hija.

Ahora solo debían esperar.

Al pasar el tiempo, tuvieron que decirles a todos, obviamente su padre quería matar al imbécil que embarazo a su hija, pero Lana no quiso decir nada.

Pero poco a poco los aires en la casa iban cambiando a unos más tranquilos, al principio estuvieron furiosos con Lana, más específicos con el padre anónimo del bebé de ella, pero a medida que se acercaba el día del nacimiento, todo mundo ya quería ver la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Loud, sobre todo Lola.

—Lola por última vez, no quiero que estés aquí —le dijo a su hermana con enojo.

—Pero debo estar aquí por si necesitas ayuda con el parto —se defendió ella y se cruzó de brazos con la intención de quedarse.

Lana soltó un suspiro muy cansado. Si no tuviera una barriga de ocho meses y medio de embarazo, le rompería la cara a su hermana.

**Unos días después.**

La mayor de las gemelas se encontraba en el hospital acostada en su respectiva cama, tenía una cara de cansancio extrema.

El parto había salido bien y había dado a luz a una hermosa niña rubia tal y cómo lo era ella, incluso la nombró Lizzy Loud.

No podía estar más feliz, incluso sus hermanas mayores regresaron de la universidad solo para verla. Su madre lloró mucho, por que por fin era abuela y su padre la felicito, sus dos hermanas menores Lisa y Lily también la felicitaron por que ahora era madre y aunque era muy joven se encontraba muy feliz.

Aunque había un problema.

—Lola, deja a Lizzy en su lugar por favor —pidió casi sin fuerzas y con algo de enojo.

—P-pero... Es tan linda, solo... Déjame cargarla un par de horas más, ¿Si? —Pidió Lola. Ella más que nadie estaba encantada con su hermosa sobrina.

Lana soltó un suspiro muy enojado. Si no estuviera muy débil por el parto, le rompería la cara a su hermana y tal vez un brazo y una pierna.

Aunque ahora solo quería dormir.

* * *

—Hola Lincoln —saludó Lana a su hermano mayor, el cuál la esperaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared en el interior de un callejón.

—Hey Lana —saludó él y ella le dio un abrazo que el obviamente no correspondió. —¿Lista para pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermano favorito? —Preguntó él con burla.

—Eres mi único hermano, bobo —enganchó su brazo al de él y empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

Lincoln rió de forma divertida.

—¿Y cómo está Lizzy? —Preguntó de repente.

—Muy bien —respondió de forma desinteresada.

—¿Cuándo podré verla? —Preguntó con cansancio como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—Pues cuándo gustes, solo debes ir a casa de mis padres y listo —respondió con una sonrisa, volteó la vista al frente y cerró sus ojos. Aunque abrió uno de ellos para voltear a ver la expresión de molestia de su hermano.

Lincoln desvío la mirada furioso y suspiro con derrota. Al parecer tendría que hacerle una visita a sus padres si quería ver a su segunda hija.

—Lo pensaré... —Mascullo molesto.

—¡Esa es la actitud hombre! —Exclamó ella con alegría, se pegó más al cuerpo de su hermano y así ambos continuaron su camino a quien sabe donde.

Aunque ella no sabía que su hermano era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo para cumplir con sus metas.

Incluso de matarla si era necesario ya que ellas no valían nada para él.

Y tal vez nunca lo valgan.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Ojala hayan disfrutado los capítulos, disculpen los errores ortográficos :3._**

**_Disculpen la demora pero últimamente no tengo dinero para ingresarle saldo a mi celular y eso me mantiene desconectado._**

**_Pero descuiden, mudare y terminaré mis historias aunque sea lo último que haga._**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima ;3._**


	5. capítulo 5

**_Otro capítulo, nos vemos al final :'3._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Hermanas?**

Lana y Lincoln se encontraban en un hotel de paso. En ese donde se iban a escondidas para tener sexo desenfrenado hasta que ya no podían más, obviamente Lana usaba anticonceptivos y otras pastillas para evitar darle más hermanas a Lizzy. Tenían relaciones hasta que era casi de noche. Desde hace tres años que ambos tenían este tipo de reuniones y no parecía que sintieran asco al hacer este tipo de cosas con personas de su misma sangre, al contrario. Lana parecía estar muy feliz de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano mayor, ese al que le hicieron mucho daño hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno querida Lana, nuestro encuentro termina por hoy —hablaba Lincoln mientras se ponía su ropa. Al terminar de vestirse sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su hermana Lana, la cuál se vestía también.

—En serio, ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero? —Preguntó expectante al ver casi seis mil dólares en sus manos.

Lincoln soltó una leve risa y se dirigió a su hermana nuevamente.

—Soy padre de familia, ¿Recuerdas? —Su tono era muy burlesco. —Tengo dos hermosas hijas con dos hermosas chicas rubias de la misma apariencia jajaja. —Rio él. Su risa aumentó al ver la cara de molestia de Lana.

Esta se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—Aún no puedo creer que tengas una hija con esa perra de Lola, ¡Es detestable! —Se quejó ella volteándolo a ver. Esperaba qué Lincoln recapacitara y mandara al diablo a Lola y solamente se quedará con ella.

El albino simplemente rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta, ignorando a su hermana y dejándola sola al mismo tiempo.

Obviamente Lana lo fue siguiendo. Lo siguió y lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un callejón, entonces la rubia se puso enfrente de él para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

—Lana, si vas a seguir hablándome de que Lola te traicionó y te golpeó para pasar tiempo con este muchachote —se señaló a sí mismo con ambos pulgares. —Ahórratelo... —La pasó de lado y siguió caminando. Pero antes de irse, le habló sin voltear a verla. —Por que lo que Lola te hizo, no es nada comparado con lo que todas ustedes me hicieron.

La rubia desvío la mirada a un lado, nuevamente él la atacaba con ese asunto. No sabía cómo defenderse, sentía ganas de llorar pero se aguantaba mucho, debia demostrarle que ya no era esa niña estúpida que creía que todo era un maldito juego y que se burlaba de él cuándo tenía la oportunidad.

—Y otra cosa —le habló él antes de irse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Comprale ropa a Lizzy y llévala el domingo a la casa, ya es tiempo de que la vea, ¿De acuerdo? —Exigió él con enojo.

Lana se le acercó para renegar pero el albino la tomó del cuello y la sometió contra la pared.

—No me vengas con esa mierda de que debo ir a casa de los estúpidos de mis padres —le dijo en la cara causando que ella tuviera miedo. —El domingo Lola llevará a nuestra hija a una excursión de su clase y es una buena oportunidad para que lleves a mi hija a visitarme y que de una vez por todas conozca a su padre, ¿De acuerdo? —La miró con odio mientras esperaba a que asintiera.

Lana asintió con miedo y Lincoln la soltó.

—¡Ahg! —Se quejó Lana al momento en que recuperaba el aire. Volteó a ver a su hermano y vio que este se alejaba dejándola sola con su miseria.

—Las espero a ambas el domingo sin falta —finalizó él desde la distancia sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Lana no tuvo de otra que bajar la mirada al suelo, se fue a su casa con los ánimos por los suelos. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Lincoln se llevará a Lizzy y no los volviera a ver en su vida o peor... Qué Lola se hiciera cargo de ella y que con el tiempo, su propia hija llamará mamá a su maldita gemela.

* * *

Entró a la habitación y la vio durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto. Dejó en una mesita el cocodrilo de peluche que le compró y se recostó a su lado.

La abrazó contra su cuerpo y a los pocos minutos empezó a llorar de forma amarga, no quería admitirlo ante nadie pero... Odiaba su vida y si no fuera por su bebé, ya se hubiera suicidado hace mucho.

* * *

—¿¡Embarazada!? —Gritó Lincoln horrorizado a una joven Lana.

—Así es hermano, hace un mes vine de visita con la ropa de Lola y sorpresa, el señor caliente abuso de mi y felicidades —respondió ella con falsa alegría. —Vas a ser papá otra vez, Lincoln Loud o mejor dicho, hermano. —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con burla, pero esta sonrisa se le borró al ver que Lincoln la miraba con odio. —¿Q-que pasa? —Preguntó temerosa.

—¿Eso fue un abuso dices? —Preguntó con enojo. —¿¡Y lo que ustedes me hicieron que fue!? ¿¡Una muestra de cariño!? —Le gritó en la cara.

Lana se sentó recta en el sofá y miró con miedo a su hermano, estaba tan molesta por lo que él le hizo que entró a la casa sin pedir permiso, olvidando por completo lo que ellas le hicieron hace unos años.

—Hermano, en serio lo lamento...

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —La calló él importándole una mierda verla llorar.

—¡Pero Lincoln! —Se acercó para abrazarlo pero este la alejó.

—¡No, aléjate! —Gritó él. Pero luego lo pensó mejor. —No espera, pensándolo mejor, Lola y mi otra bebé están afuera, por lo que...

La tomó de la mano y la jaló a la habitación. Ella intentó negarse pero él era muy fuerte, no se parecía en nada al chico débil que ella solía amarrar con una cuerda sin el mayor esfuerzo.

La tiró en la cama y se subió encima, comenzó a besarla y hacerle cosas sucias, donde poco a poco ella iba cediendo.

**Un rato después.**

Lana era escoltada a la salida por Lincoln. Después de obligarla a tener sexo con él, la mandaba a casa por las malas.

—Toma esto —le dio un fajo de billetes a la rubia llorona.

—¿Y-y-y e-esto? —Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

Lincoln soltó un suspiro muy cansado.

—Es para que le compres todo lo que necesite el bebé cuándo nazca —le dijo de forma dura. Lana tomó el dinero de forma temblorosa y antes de salir de la lujosa casa, Lincoln la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él de forma brusca para decirle algo al oído. —Más te vale que mi bebé este bien cuando nazca o de lo contrario... —Apretó la mano de la rubia. —Te atendras a las consecuencias.

Sin más que decir, la empujó afuera de su casa y cerró la puerta con un fuerte azote.

**_¡Slap!_**

* * *

Lana se levantó de golpe. Miró a todas partes y suspiro al ver que era una pesadilla, nuevamente soñó con ese tan desagradable encuentro con su hermano hace años.

Vio cómo estaba Lizzy, seguía durmiendo. Se fijo en la ventana y notó que era de noche aún. Se acomodo más cerca de ella y siguió durmiendo.

Más tarde debía ir al centro comercial con Lizzy para comprarle algo de ropa y ver que estuviera muy presentable para su encuentro con su padre.

Aún no sabe cómo reaccionará ella, pero no tenia de otra, era eso o no la volvería a ver.

* * *

—¿Puedo jugar en el parque? Por fis —pidió la pequeña Lizzy al ver que habían muchos juegos en el parque por donde iban pasando ella y su madre.

Ambas venían del centro comercial después de comprar mucha ropa para una ocasión especial, según su mami.

—Claro mi amor, lo que mi bebé deseé —aceptó Lana.

—Jiji —rió ella de forma tierna.

Lana la llevó a una caja de arena y la sentó sobre esta. Se alejó a una distancia segura para poder vigilarla mientras ella jugaba.

Paso un rato y Lana decidió ir a comprar un par de helados para ambas. Solo se tardaría unos segundos, de todas maneras había un policía cerca y varias familias, por lo que no había riesgo de que Lizzy fuera secuestrada.

* * *

Leia caminaba muy malhumorada por el parque. Por culpa de su madre casi pierde su cuarto certamen de la semana, por suerte para Lola, su hija pudo salir victoriosa sin el mayor esfuerzo posible.

Aunque la rubia de seis años no toleraba ni un poco a su madre, por lo que la mando a comprar dulces a la tienda mientras ella daba un paseo en el parque.

—Puff buena para nada —se quejó en voz baja. Su voz demostraba enojo.

Se acercó a la caja de arena en donde una niña rubia muy sucia de tal vez tres años o menos jugaba de forma despreocupada. Entonces la rubia mayor de vestimenta elegante no desaprovechó el momento para demostrar que era mejor que ella.

—Ejem —carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

Lizzy levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la chica.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —Preguntó de forma inocente.

Leia levantó una ceja y la miró con burla. Se cruzó de brazos y le habló.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó. —¿Yo, la gran Leia Londey Loud jugar con una niña mugrosa como tu? —Leia se rió un poco. —No me hagas reír, así que mejor quítate de mi caja de arena y vete lo más lejos posible por que tu presencia me...

Se detuvo al ver que la pequeña empezaba a llorar. Eso la alarmó mucho, así que se acercó a ver que tenia.

—¿Qué pasa, por que lloras niña? —Preguntó con falsa preocupación. Debía fingir, no sería bien visto que la gran Leia hiciera llorar a una niña de menor edad.

—¡No quieres ser mi amiga! —Lloró Lizzy.

El berrinche de la niña la preocupó mucho, así que no tuvo de otra que calmarla.

—¡Nonono! ¡Si lo soy, mira juego contigo y... —Le puso sus manos en sus hombros pero al instante ella y Lizzy se quedaron quietas, como si hubieran tenido un sentimiento mutuo, un calor que solo se siente cuándo alguien de tu misma sangre se preocupa por ti.

La menor no supo por que, pero le sonrió a la mayor. Leia mucho menos sabia que pasaba, pero ella estaba sonriendo también.

**Song - Raindrops keep falling on my head.**

Cuándo menos lo pensaron ya se encontraban jugando las dos. Claro que Leia solo la observaba sin ensuciarse.

Veía tranquilamente como Lizzy construía castillos de arena. A veces la de la gorra levantaba un poco de arena para ofrecérsela a la mayor pero esta simplemente se negaba y le sonreía de forma alegre.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head And just like the whose feet are Too big for this bed Nothin' seems to fit those._

_Raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin, so I just Did me some talkin' to the sun And I said I didn't like the way_

_He got things done sleepin' on The job those Raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin' But there's one thing I Know._

Leia estaba de pie enviando mensajes en su celular mientras Lizzy corría alrededor de ella mientras reía y reía.

—Oye te vas a caer —le dijo Leia con una sonrisa.

—No lo hareee —cantó Lizzy.

—Si lo haraaaaaaaas aaa aaaa yeaaaaah —cantó ella exagerando un poco en la tonada presumiendo su bella voz con la cuál ponía a sus pies a los jueces del concurso.

Lizzy la observó con estrellas en los ojos al escuchar esa linda voz.

—Wooooow —dijo asombrada.

Leia se miró las uñas de sus dedos con elegancia. Luego la miró de reojo regalandole un guiño a la pequeña.

Al poco tiempo ambas caminaban por el parque tomadas de la mano. Claro que Leia limpio un poco a Lizzy con un pañuelo para que la menor no ensuciara su fino uniforme escolar.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Leia.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque.

—Soy Lizzy —se presentó ella de forma eufórica.

—Yo soy Leia Londey Loud, ganadora y campeona indiscutible de múltiples certámenes de belleza en todo Royal Woods y no sólo aquí, también en todos los estados cercanos —se presentó ella con su típica forma altanera y elegante.

Pero se desconcertó al escuchar a la pequeña reír.

—Jejeje, dices palabras g-ga-graciosas —dijo de forma difícil la menor.

Leia frunció el ceño.

—Educación de escuela pública... Tenía que ser —mascullo molesta. —Cuándo tú madre vuelva, tendré una seria platica con esa mujer, no sólo por dejarte sola sino que también por no darte una educación cómo se debe, ya verás que me lo agradecerás después de...

—¡Mami! —Lizzy se soltó de Leia y fue a abrazar a Lana.

**Fin de la canción. **

Leia obviamente puso una expresión seria por que la pequeña la interrumpió.

—Lizzy, ¿No te había dejado jugando en la caja de arena? —La regañó ella con dulzura.

Lizzy señaló a la otra rubia con su mano.

–Es que me fui a jugar con Leia, mi nueva amiga —dijo Lizzy.

Lana volteó a ver a la chica, era rubia con su cabello amarrado en dos coletas a los lados. Vestía un uniforme de una especie de academia pero lo que llamó su atención fue que ella la miraba con enojo.

Eso último desconcertó a Lana y cuándo iba a preguntar que pasaba, esta habló.

—En primera, de nada por cuidar a su hija. En segunda, ¿Sabia usted que dejar sola a una niña menor de cinco años es un delito? Para su suerte solo le darían servicio comunitario —Leia caminó hasta ponerse al frente de una muy confundida Lana.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Lana.

—No, disculpe usted. Pero, todavía no he terminado —la corto Leia. —Verá, hay muchas cosas que debe saber sobre el cuidado de los niños y andar con esas fachas no es algo que sea como decirlo... —Se puso a pensar. —Aceptable. —Le dijo finalmente señalando a Lana.

La rubia mayor estaba algo atónita por lo que estaba pasando, ¿Acaso una niña de cinco o seis años le intentaba decir como criar a su Lizzy? Y también, ¿Estaba criticando su ropa?

—Mira niña, no se tu nombre pero...

—Es Leia Londey Loud, un placer y no, no le permito dirigirse a mi de manera directa, mi padre no me permite hablar con la clase media y peor con la clase baja... —Leia mencionó con asco al ver a Lana. Retrocedió un paso y habló. —Cómo usted. —La señaló con su dedo índice.

Lana estaba sin habla. No sólo por lo increíblemente malcriada que era esta niña, si no por que...

—_"Acaso dijo que su apellido era... Loud"_ —Fue entonces que miró fijamente a la chica y negó con la cabeza en el momento en que reconoció esa actitud arrogante, esa sonrisa altanera y lo peor de todo... Ese maldito porte que solo una persona tenía.

Era la viva imagen de Lola cuándo era una niña... Aunque no estaba muy segura, por que si resultaba ser verdad, entonces esa niña sería como hermana de su Lizzy.

—¿Y bien? ¿No dirá nada en su defensa? —Leia sacó a Lana de su ensimismamiento.

La rubia de gorra agitó su cabeza y sin más que decir, dejó caer los helados al suelo.

—Adiós —se despidió cargando a Lizzy en sus brazos y huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que dijo Leia. Había quedado atónita por el raro comportamiento de esa extraña y horrible mujer. —Aunque viéndola más de cerca... Se parece a mi madre. —Entrecerro la vista un poco mientras las veía alejarse. —Owwwww... —Pero se enterneció mucho al ver que Lizzy se despedía de ella agitando su manito a la distancia.

Ella se despidió enviándole muchos besos. Esperaba con toda el alma volver a ver a la pequeña, ni ella sabía por que, pero aún así lo deseaba. No le importaba que fuera de clase media, había algo en la niña que le gustaba.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz y nada podría arruinar este momento.

—¡Leia, hija ya volví con tus dulces!

Excepto la presencia de su madre.

Al instante en que la escuchó su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión cambio a una muy molesta.

—Ya era tiempo —se dirigió a su madre con los brazos cruzados.

Lola rió con nerviosismo y empezó a explicar su motivo por el cuál tardó mucho.

—Veras, no pude darme prisa por que la tienda tuvo un problema con...

—No me importa —la calló ella. —¡Chocolate ahora! —Ordenó ella para después abrir la boca.

—¡Enseguida! —Lola buscó el chocolate en la bolsa de dulces, al encontrarlo le quitó la envoltura y lo metió en la boca de Leia.

Esta lo mastico un poco y lo trago.

Empezó a caminar con su madre a su lado.

—¿Qué sigue en mi agenda? —Preguntó Leia a Lola, cómo si fuera su asistenta personal.

Lola revisó en su celular y sin perder tiempo le respondió a su hija.

—Cenar con tu padre, Leia —informó Lola.

La pequeña sonrió con alegría al escuchar que tendría tiempo a solas con su amado padre.

—Oye Leia —la llamó Lola con timidez.

Esta soltó un suspiro cansado antes de responder.

—¿Qué? —Habló de mala gana.

Lola desvío la mirada a un lado algo indecisa. Pero al final habló.

—¿Puedo cenar contigo y tu padre? —Pidió Lola con tristeza. —Por favor... —Rogó.

Leia la volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. La examinó con la vista, ese vestido rosa que su madre llevaba puesto se veía bien, además de que siempre estaba presentable. No más que ella claro, pero se notaba que se esforzaba.

—Esta bien le diré a papá que te deje cenar con nosotros —la rubia volvió la vista al frente mientras caminaban de vuelta a su hogar.

Lola chilló de la emoción y no sólo eso, iba a abrazar a su hija pero esta lo vio venir y habló antes de que su madre hiciera algo bochornoso.

—¡Galleta Oreo! ¡Ahora! —Exigió ella.

—¡Enseguida!

Lola buscó el paquete de galletas en la bolsa y al encontrarlo, sacó una galleta de este, se la metió en la boca a Leia mientras caminaban a casa.

Y así ambas siguieron su camino a casa para comer en familia cómo nunca lo habían hecho.

Aunque por alguna razón Leia empezaba a pensar mucho en la mujer esa que era idéntica a su madre. También no podía sacarse a Lizzy de la cabeza. La extrañaba y ni ella sabía porque.

—_"Debo hablar con papi sobre esto..."_ —Pensó mientras mastican a otra galleta que su madre le dio.

Había algo raro y ella debía averiguar que era.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima :D._**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 06: La verdad que nadie debe saber.**

Lola no podía estar más feliz en este momento. Por fin cenaba con su hermosa hija y su querido hermano. Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo una rica cena de carne molida, algo de guisantes y un poco de puré de papa, acompañado con un refresco de manzana para Lola, una coca cola light para Leia y una gaseosa compuesta en su mayoría por mucha azúcar para Lincoln.

Lola sonrió al ver a su hermano mayor comiendo tranquilamente, su corazón se enterneció al ver a su tierna, hermosa, educada y muy talentosa hija comer con elegancia.

El único problema, es que el silencio reinaba en esa mesa y a ella no le gustaba mucho estar así. Deseaba hablar, deseaba tener una mayor interacción con ambos, las pocas horas que su hermano le permitía estar con ellos, no le eran suficiente, ya no aguantaba más, quería resolver todo de una buena vez.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido con tus ejercicios, hermano? —Preguntó con una sonrisa sincera. Solamente que cometió un error.

Tanto Leia cómo Lincoln voltearon a ver a la rubia rápidamente. La primera la observaba con una ceja levantada como si estuviera extrañada y el segundo la miraba con una mirada asesina.

Lola se extrañó mucho por esas expresiones en las caras de sus familiares.

Ella se encogió en su asiento. No sabía cómo porque la miraban de esa forma, ¿Acaso no le permitían hablar?

—¿Hermano? —Hablo Leia. Sonaba confundida.

Fue entonces que Lola supo que había cometido un tremendo error.

—L-Leia... D-dejame explicarte —empezó Lola, debía enmendar las cosas. No podía dejar que su hija se enterará de que era producto de un vil acto de incesto.

Aunque debía elegir bien sus palabras. Leia no era tonta, sabía muchas cosas y si sus rivales de certámenes de belleza se enteraban de que era hija una relación compuesta por dos hermanos, sería su fin.

—Verás, así es cómo hablan los jóvenes ahora... Hermana, hermanita... Jeje —mintió Lola. Acto seguido sonrió enormemente de forma nerviosa.

Leia simplemente puso una expresión cansada y con la misma volteo a ver a su padre.

—¿Por qué la elegiste a ella para que fuera mi madre? —Le preguntó al albino.

Lincoln simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, era la opción menos mala en ese entonces —respondió él.

Eso fue un duro golpe para Lola. Ver que Lincoln la menospreciaba si que le dolía hasta el punto de casi hacerla llorar.

—Pero eso no importa, mientras tengas a tu guapo y poderoso padre. No te faltara nada —le dijo a su pequeña.

Leia en respuesta a lo que él dijo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para abrazarlo. En verdad lo amaba. Era todo para ella. Restregó su cabeza en su pecho. En ese mismo donde se sentía segura y en donde sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, ese mismo pecho en el que se ha acurrucado desde que nació y con esa persona que le daba la seguridad de poder lograrlo todo y obtener todo.

El pecho de su amado padre.

Lola simplemente se encogió en su sitio. Siguió comiendo ya sin ganas. Los veía abrazarse y deseaba con toda el alma poder hacer lo mismo.

Pero lamentablemente ambos tenían mucho resentimiento contra su persona y eso le dolía.

Muchísimo.

La cena continuó tranquilamente hasta que al final de esta Lola vio con pesar como su hija y su hermano se iban a hacer sus cosas.

Y lo último que escucho fue.

—Sabes donde esta la salida mujer, así que ya sabes por donde irte.

Fue lo último que su hija le dijo y cómo si fuera una orden. Se fue sin que le permitieran despedirse.

Lola tomó su bolso y después de mirar atrás y ver que su hija la ignoraba, salió de la casa. No tardó en salir corriendo a toda prisa a la casa de sus padres.

Um bello momento, era todo lo que quería. Pero era mucho pedir. Lo único que le daba gracias al cielo fue que su secreto aún estaba a salvo.

Su hija aún no sabía que su padre y su madre, eran hermanos. Ahora sabía por qué Lincoln no los dejaba comer con ellos. Ella era muy estúpida y muy habladora.

Ahora lo sabía.

Pero ya nada podía hacer. Sólo esperar a tener otra oportunidad y esta vez poder hacerlo mejor.

Llegó a la casa Loud y sin anunciarse entró. Sólo quería echarse en su cama y ponerse a llorar hasta quedar dormida. Su vida era un maldito infierno desde que supo que su hermano se iba a ir de casa hace muchos años.

Luego unos días después, descubrió que su hermana gemela Lana se comunicaba con Lincoln a escondidas. Aprovechó que su gemela dejó su celular por unos minutos para leer los mensajes, le costó leer pero al final leyó lo suficiente cómo para que su corazón se llenará de envidia, rabia y enojo.

¿Por que le hablaba a Lana para reunirse y pasar tiempo juntos y no con ella?, ¡Si ella era mejor que ninguna!

Era lo que pensaba en ese entonces. Fue por eso que no tuvo piedad en el momento en el que golpeó a su gemela con un palo de golf en la cabeza, la amarró con una soga y le metió un calcetín en la boca para meterla al closet.

Para luego vestirse de una forma horrenda e ir a reunirse con su amado Linky.

Pero hasta el día de hoy, se arrepiente de haber hecho eso.

—Oye Lola, alto allí.

La voz de Lana la hizo detenerse antes de entrar al ex cuarto de Lori. En donde dormía desde que Leni se fue a la universidad.

—Ahora no, Lana... E-estoy muy agotada —Lola no la volteó a ver y entró a la habitación.

Pero eso no fue bien tomado por la mayor. Quién de una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación, ingreso a esta y cerró la puerta detrás suyo para poder hablar en privado con su hermana menor, a la cuál aborrecía y mucho.

Lola la volteó a ver de reojo, pero no le presto atención, simplemente se echó de cara en su cama que solía ser de Lori. Sentía que su fuerza la había abandonado, además de que en ese momento sólo quería desaparecer.

—Oye, oye, oye —habló Lana con mucho enojo. Se acercó a la cama y la movió con suma violencia.

Lola no se removió ni un poco, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Pero eso le importaba un carajo a Lana. Ella solo quería que la escucharán y punto.

—¡Lola escúchame ahora! —Gritó Lana tomándola de la mano y levantándola por la fuerza.

La menor tenía el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas que empezó a derramar de forma inconsciente, pero eso no era todo, de forma también inconsciente su expresión de muerto viviente cambio a una de furia.

—¿¡Qué no escuchaste que no quiero ver a nadie!? ¡Maldita perra malnacida! —Gritó Lola con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso dejó sin habla a Lana, incluso la hizo retroceder un poco. Pero no lo suficiente cómo para parecer una miedosa ante su gemela. Iba a darle un golpe, pero de la nada, Lola la tomó del brazo y la empezó a sacar de su habitación ejerciendo mucha fuerza de su parte. De algo le servía ir al gimnasio cada semana para mantenerse en forma.

Era lo qué Lincoln ordenaba para que ella se mantuviera con una forma esbelta y linda para él.

—¡Y quédate afuera!

**_¡Slap!_**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su gemela con un muy fuerte azote. Para este punto el llanto era evidente, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se arrojó nuevamente a su cama, tomó su almohada y la apretó contra su cara para ahogar el fuerte llanto.

—¿¡P-por que no entienden que los amo con todas mis fuerzas y que lo lamentó mucho!? —Gritó Lola entre llantos.

La pobre desde hace mucho que se guardaba las cosas, pero todos tenemos un límite y el de ella estaba a punto de ser roto.

Lana tenía la boca muy abierta, su expresión de asombro era tanta que permaneció allí de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de su gemela, muy paralizada.

Agitó su cabeza al poco tiempo. Volteó a ver la puerta de la habitación y no tuvo de otra de rodar sus ojos por la actitud tan deprimente de Lola.

—Puff llorona, solo le iba a preguntar que tenía planeado hacer el domingo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Le resto importancia a su hermana y se fue a su habitación. Debía mantener todo listo para que ella y Lizzy fueran a visitar a Lincoln el domingo.

—Solo espero que Lola y su mocosa engreída no se aparezcan el domingo o las voy a hacer polvo a ambas —mascullo ella con enojo. Se tronó los nudillos mientras entraba a su habitación. Esa misma que era de Lucy y Lynn cuándo vivían allí.

**Domingo en la mañana.**

Lola iba a toda prisa hacía la casa dónde vivía Lincoln y Leia.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor... —Pedía al cielo que la recibieran y que todo pudiera seguir cómo de costumbre. Se moriría si le decían que se largará o qué no volviera jamás. —No Lola, hoy debo llevar de excursión a Leia y-y-y me necesita. —Se dio falsas esperanzas.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la casa y se detuvo frente a esta. Se preparó mentalmente, hizo unos cuántos estiramientos con sus brazos y después de inhalar y exhalar se digno a entrar.

—¿H-ho-hola? —Habló asomando la cabeza para ver si había alguien en casa.

—Al fin llegas mujer —dijo Leia con clara molestia.

Lola no pudo evitar tragar saliva al darse cuenta que tanto Lincoln cómo Leia, la observaban fijamente con los brazos cruzados con semblante muy serio.

—H-hola Linky, H-hola mi vida —saludó ella con nerviosismo y el corazón en la mano. ¿Por que debía tener miedo de su pareja y de su hija? Era insólito, pero no podía enojarse con ninguno de los dos, ellos no hicieron nada.

Leia rodó sus ojos y decidió ignorar a su madre. Fue entonces que se dirigió a su tan amado padre.

—Bueno papi, supongo que nos veremos más tarde —se despidió ella con ternura.

Lincoln se arrodilló a la altura de su princesa y le habló.

—Procura portarte bien —le pidió.

La niña simplemente puso una expresión altanera y con una sonrisa burlona, le respondió al albino.

—¿Bromeas no? —Preguntó. —Soy Leia Londey Loud, la niña más portada y la mejor en toda la ciudad, por lo que mi comportamiento siempre es el más indicado y elegante que nunca nadie ha tenido. —Finalizó ella para después darle un abrazo a su padre. —Así que no te preocupes, yo nunca te decepcionaré papi.

Lincoln aumentó la fuerza del abrazo y dejó que el momento durará un poco más.

—Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi princesa —le habló con dulzura.

Leia se separó de él y le dijo.

—Pues haré que estés mucho más orgulloso de mi persona, te lo aseguro —prometió ella.

—Esa es mi bebé —le iba a revolver el cabello pero ella le sujetó la mano impidiendo que logrará su objetivo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó con molestia. —Éste cabello tarda mucho en lograr este volumen. —Dijo acomodándose su cabello de un lado.

Lincoln entre cerró sus ojos y con los brazos cruzados le habló a su hija.

—Lo sé, yo mismo te lo peine por treinta y cinco minutos —le recordó.

—Y si no quieres estar otros treinta y cinco minutos peinandolo nuevamente, te recomiendo alejar tus fuertes manos de mi hermoso cabello o si no...

—O si no, ¿Qué? —La retó Lincoln a que le hiciera algo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó ella levantando una ceja. —¿Quieres qué tomé medidas drásticas? —Amenazó.

—Te reto, princesa —volvió a retarla, quería ver si era capaz.

Leia levantó sus manos y se acercó de forma amenazante a su padre.

—Última oportunidad papi, rindete y comprame muchas más cosas o si no, lo pagarás caro —se iba acercando poco a poco a Lincoln.

Este retrocedió un poco y no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

—E-esta bien, mi vida. Yo...

—Muy tarde, demoraste mucho —lo interrumpió ella. —¡Hora del castigo! —Sin darle tiempo de huir a su padre, la pequeña rubia se abalanzó sobre él y lo logro tirar al suelo.

Lola miraba con pena cómo su hija le hacía cosquillas a su hermano.

—¿Por que no puedo formar parte de esa diversión? —Murmuró por lo bajo.

Se rascó el codo con una mano y desvío la vista a un lado, desde hace mucho ella sentía que salía sobrando. ¿Acaso nadie la necesitaba? ¿Acaso era querida por alguien que no fueran sus padres? ¿Acaso era útil en el mundo?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas la bombardeaban una y otra vez cada vez que veía a sus seres queridos divertirse sin ella.

Pero poco o nada podía hacer en estas situaciones.

Después de rendirse y prometerle muchos juguetes y ropa nueva a su hija. Lincoln se despidió de ambas en la puerta. Se aseguró de que se hayan ido para irse a dar una ducha de agua caliente y vestirse como era debido. Estaba muy emocionado por que hoy por fin vería a otra de sus princesas.

—No puedo esperar a tener a mi Lizzy en mis brazos y poder cuidarla mucho —se dijo a sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se duchaba. Pero instantáneamente su semblante cambio a uno muy deprimente. —Cuidaré a mis bebés como un padre debe hacerlo... No cómo mis malditos padres. —Frunció un poco el ceño y continuó aseándose. Debía estar impecable para la muy importante visita que tendría en unas horas.

**Domingo en el mediodía, hora del almuerzo.**

Lana y Lizzy bajaban de un taxi enfrente de la casa donde vivía su hermano.

Ambas se vistieron de forma más o menos aceptable. Lana le compró una muda de ropa especial para este día a su hija. Ahora la pequeña de tres años usaba un pantaloncito azul, unos tenis rojos y blancos, una camiseta color jade y una pequeña chaqueta negra que encontró en una tienda, Lana pensó que se le vería linda y así fue. Además de que la peino y aseo lo mejor que pudo, aunque el peinarla no sirvió de mucho ya que Lizzy no quiso dejar su gorra en casa.

Lana también se compró algo de ropa, aún usaba su gorra roja, además de una camisa blanca, un pantalón de tela negro, tenis blancos y su típica chaqueta negra. Ella y Lizzy combinaban sus atuendos, estaban listas para un momento inolvidable para su pequeña.

La rubia llevaba de la mano a su hija, el ambiente era tenso y cuándo estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, ella se dirigió a su pequeña.

—¿Estas lista para ver a papi? —Preguntó Lana con una expresión triste pero con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

La pequeña la miró sin saber que decir, estaba un poco asustada. Su madre le dijo ayer que por fin vería a su padre, pero que no le dijera nada a sus abuelos por que era un secreto. Esa noticia la emocionó, pero ahora estaba muy ansiosa, de la nada empezó a temblar mucho.

Lana lo notó al instante y se apresuró a calmarla. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le dijo...

—Ya, ya mi amor —le habló ella. —No debes tener miedo, tu padre te quiere mucho y no le gustará verte en ese estado.

Lizzy a duras penas le asintió a su madre. Puso una expresión seria y tomó mucho aire. Fijo su mirada al frente con mucha determinación.

Esa actitud se le pareció muy tierna a Lana.

—Esa es mi campeona —la alago ella.

Con su hija tomada de la mano, se volvió a poner de pie sin más que hacer.

**_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_**

Tocó la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

—Solo espero que Lola y su mocosa no estén por aquí —habló con miedo en voz muy baja.

—_Adelante, esta abierto_ —la voz de Lincoln se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Lana tomó aire y después de darle una ultima mirada a su hija, procedió a ingresar a la casa.

Ambas observaron al adulto joven de cabello blanco de más de veintiún años que estaba frente a ellas, observándolas con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola chicas, ¿Por que tardaron tanto? —Habló sin despegar la vista de su segunda hija. Era hermosa ante sus ojos.

**Un rato después.**

Después de un delicioso almuerzo. Se fueron a reunir a la sala de estar.

—Qué bella eres Lizzy —Lincoln abrazaba a la menor de sus hijas con mucha ternura.

La pequeña estaba muy nerviosa. En verdad no podía creer que este hombre fuera su padre. Su madre le contaba historias sobre él. De que era muy bueno y tal vez el mejor chico del mundo. Aunque siempre se ponía triste al terminar de contarle historias sobre su padre Lincoln.

—A ver, di papa, di papá —le pedía Lincoln mientras la cargaba y la sostenía frente a él, observándola con ternura.

Lizzy sonrió con nerviosismo, desviaba la mirada un poco. No sabía que hacer o que decir, era muy joven como para procesar de una vez todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos Lizzy, dile papá a mi hermano... ¡Digo! —Lana quien hasta el momento estaba sentada al lado de Lincoln, observando en silencio la tierna escena. Decidió ayudar a alivianar las cosas. Pero la empezaba a regar.

—¡Ay, otra! —Se quejó Lincoln. Era absurdo que también Lana hiciera lo mismo que Lola. Así que se acercó un poco y le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara. —¿Lana eres igual de estúpida que Lola o es simplemente que ambas quieren una buena lección? —Amenazó Lincoln a su hermana.

La rubia de la gorra se encogió en su sitio, no sabía que decir o como defenderse cuándo Lincoln la trataba mal.

Iba a decir algo pero su atención se fijo en Lizzy. La pequeña había comenzado a llorar cuándo vio a su padre molesto.

—¡Lincoln, mira lo que hiciste! —Le reclamó muy molesta. Le quitó a la niña de las manos a un sorprendido Lincoln y la abrazó contra su cuerpo para calmarla. —Es una bebé aún, así que te voy a pedir que te comportes cuando estés con ella. —Pidió Lana sentándose en otro sofá de al lado.

Obviamente Lincoln estaba muy molesto. No iba a permitirle a Lana que le dijera que hacer, él era el que mandaba en esta casa, él era dueño de sus hijas y sobretodo. Él era mucho más fuerte que todas para que así no volviera a tener miedo de hacerles frente a las putas que tenía como hermanas.

—Escúchame muy bien Lana, yo no te permitiré...

**_¡Slap!_**

El ruido de la puerta del frente siendo abierta de una muy fuerte patada lo detuvo de decir algo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Se quejó Leia mientras daba pisadas muy fuertes y se acercaba a la sala. —¿En verdad mi maestra creyó que yo iba a asistir a un sucio campamento? —Habló para si misma. —¡Pues esta muy loca de remate si cree que la gran Leia Londey Loud, hija del perfecto Lincoln Loud, va a ir a...

La diva con coletas se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era observada por tres pares de ojos.

—¿Lizzy? —Habló ella.

—¿Leia? —La menor se separó de su madre y fue a saludar a su amiga. Dándole un fuerte abrazo a la cintura de la diva.

Leia sonrió de forma cálida. A ella también le daba gusto volver a ver a la niña sucia, por lo que correspondió el abrazo.

Lincoln quién hasta el momento estaba con la mirada cansada por la falta de obediencia de Lola, a la cuál le pidió muy severamente que no volvieran hasta la hora de la cena pero por lo visto no podía ni hacer ni eso.

Pero ese no era el punto, estaba un poco atónito al ver a sus dos hijas tan unidas. Cómo si ya se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

—¡Leia, no debes venir a casa hasta... —Lola entró por la puerta de la entrada, venía toda agitada pero se detuvo al ver que Lana y Lizzy estaban aquí. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, era que Lizzy y su hija se estaban abrazando. —Que sea... De noche. —Terminó lentamente la oración anterior. —¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó con miedo la rubia.

—¡Tía Lola! —Gritó Lizzy con emoción al ver a su amorosa tía.

Leia observó con los ojos bien abiertos a su madre, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Fue entonces qué Lincoln se puso de pie y con mucho enojo dijo lo siguiente.

—Todas tomen asiento, debo hablar de algo muy importante —dijo el albino mientras iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Todas se miraron entre si, no sabían que pasaría ahora. Aunque estaban próximas a enterarse.

* * *

—¿¡Queeeee!? —Gritaron ambas divas a la vez después de que Lincoln terminó de hablar.

—¿¡Lizzy es tu hija!? —Preguntó alarmada Lola.

—¿¡Tengo una hermana!? —Gritó Leia con enojo y algo de emoción a su padre.

Lincoln les asintió a ambas. De nada servía que siguiera guardando el secreto. De todas maneras lo que importaba era que sus bebés estuvieran bien, era lo único que importaba, demostraría ser un buen padre y cuando dé su último aliento será cuando ellas sean todas unas profesionales y se puedan cuidar solas, pero hasta que ese día no llegue, él seguirá protegiéndolas a ambas.

—¿¡Tu sabías que mi padre tenía una hija con tu horrible hermana!? —Le gritó Leia a su madre. —¡Y lo más importante! ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela!? —Exigió saber.

La rubia del vestido se encogió en su asiento. Mientras que Lana se enfureció por lo terriblemente malcriada que era la hija de su hermana y también por que le llamaron fea. Pero poco podía hacer. Lo único que haría era seguir escuchando.

De todas maneras no tenía nada que ver con estas dos y después de esto no pensaba volver a esta casa con su hija. Estas personas eran un mal ejemplo para su Lizzy y no iba a permitir que la malcriaran.

Mientras tanto, Lola negó con la cabeza, ella no sabia nada de nada. Se suponía que era la única mujer en la vida de Lincoln y que no debía haber nadie más, pero resulta que había alguien más con la qué él tenía una hija y un ángel por cierto. Si, ella conocía a Lizzy desde que nació y sabía que era una niña adorable.

—¿Puedo jugar con Leia? —Pidió Lizzy con ojos de cachorro a su madre. La pequeñita era ignorante de todo lo que pasaba, no entendía mucho. Solo que ahora tenía una hermana mayor y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Lana cerró sus ojos y negó lentamente la petición de su bebé poniéndola muy triste obviamente.

Pero había alguien más que no iba a permitir que tuvieran a su hermana más tiempo lejos de ella.

—Oyeeee papiiii —Leia llamó a Lincoln con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro mientras observaba a Lana.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —Preguntó Lincoln. Él cuál perdió interés hace rato en el asunto y se puso a ver la televisión.

—¿Puede Lizzy quedarse a dormir? —Se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó de la cintura. Lo observó con ojos de niña buena, esa misma mirada que usaba para conseguir todo.

Lana abrazó más contra su cuerpo a su hija Lizzy. No importa lo que dijeran, era su hija y lucharía por ella de ser necesario.

—Claro cielo —Lincoln le concedió eso con una enorme sonrisa.

El albino entonces se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lana. Sin el mayor esfuerzo le quitó a Lizzy de las manos con delicadeza y se la entregó a Leia, la cuál la cargo en sus brazos cómo si fuera un oso de felpa.

—Siiii —celebró Lizzy por que podría jugar con su hermana.

Lana se le quedó viendo con un nudo en la garganta. En verdad no quería creer que su hija ahora estaba con una niña malcriada y altanera. No, no quería creerlo.

—Jueguen con cuidado y no se vayan a lastimar —les pidió Lincoln con tono amoroso.

—Cómo ordenes querido padre —prometió Leia.

—Siiii... Papi... —Respondió Lizzy no muy segura.

Entonces ambas se fueron a jugar a la habitación de la joven diva.

—Oye Leia espera...

—¡Adiós mamá! —Leia silenció a su madre con enojo mientras subía las escaleras y sin voltear a verla.

—Adiós tía Lola —se despidió Lizzy imitando lo que su hermana mayor hacía.

Lola no tuvo de otra que cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y empezar a sollozar. Era miserable y ahora que su hija la odiaba mucho más, entonces se sentía mucho peor.

Volteó a ver a su hermana gemela y esta se veía fatal. Solo que Lana sollozaba con un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras desviaba la vista a un lado.

Aunque el estado tan deprimente de ambas, no le importaban en lo absoluto a Lincoln.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Lana.

—Hey Lincoln, ¡Woah! —Se exaltó Lola también.

Se sorprendieron en el momento en que Lincoln las tomó a ambas del brazo y las fue jalando hacía la salida.

—Esperó que estén contentas y deberían agradecer de que mis bellas hijas no saben aún que sus padres son todos hermanos... O si no, les iría muy mal —Las sacó a ambas de la casa sin el mayor esfuerzo. —Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Lana lo evitó.

—¡Espera Lincoln! ¡Aún no me he llevado a Lizzy! —Intentó ingresar nuevamente a la casa pero Lincoln se lo impidió.

—No, ella se quedará aquí por una semana, ella merece pasar tiempo con su padre, ¿No es así? —Mencionó Lincoln con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero eso solo alarmó más a la rubia de gorra. La cuál puso más empeño en querer entrar a la casa.

—¡No, no quiero separarme de ella! —Gritó Lana con desespero. —¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! ¡Ven con mamá! —Gritaba Lana a todo pulmón pero era inútil, su hermano era mucho más fuerte. —¡Lola ayúdame! —Gritó desesperada a su hermana gemela la cual estaba algo distante con una tristeza enorme reflejada en su rostro.

Pero esta alzó la vista con una expresión de asombro al escuchar que su gemela la llamaba pidiendo su ayuda. No lo dudo, no espero a que se lo repitieran de nuevo, simplemente puso una expresión decidida en su rostro y se lanzó al ataque. Ahora que eran dos contra uno, podían mover mucho más al albino, estaban molestas y decididas a entrar.

A Lincoln se le hacía difícil retener a ambas. Por lo que se molestó al poco tiempo y sin piedad alguna.

—¡Agh! —Gritaron ambas al ser tomadas por el cuello al mismo tiempo. Si, Lincoln las sujeto a ambas con sus manos y las hizo detenerse.

–Dije que Lizzy se quedará aquí hasta la próxima semana —apretó un poco más fuerte el cuello de ambas. —¿¡Entendieron!? —Les gritó en la cara.

Acto seguido, las arrojó un par de metros hacia atrás, importándole muy poco si alguna se lastimaba al caer.

**_¡Slap!_**

Cerró la puerta con un fuerte azote al finalizar.

Lola se levantaba difícilmente del suelo. Le dolía el cuello y su espalda, pero aún así no le importó y ayudó rápidamente a su gemela, la cuál se veía devastada.

—¡Aléjate! —Lana pegó un fuerte grito al sentir que Lola la tomaba de la mano.

—Pero Lana...

—¡No quiero tu ayuda! —Se levantó del suelo y se fue caminando en dirección a la casa de sus padres.

Lola no tuvo de otra que seguirla y ver si podía convencerla de que todo estaría bien, aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida.

**Más tarde.**

—¡Lizzy, Leia hora de comer! —La voz de Lincoln hizo que ambas niñas dejarán de jugar y asistieran al llamado de su padre.

Lincoln por fin tendría una cena con sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo y las más importantes en su vida.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos después y si pueden recomendar la historia, se los agradecería muchísimo._**

**_Hasta pronto :3._**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Nuevo capítulo y blah, blah, blah._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Familia a la fuerza.**

Durante los siguientes días Lola y Lana vivieron un infierno de lo más insoportable. No sólo por el hecho de que tuvieron que explicarle a sus padres de que Lizzy se quedaría con su padre biológico por un tiempo. Si no que también por el dolor que Lana sintió al tener que separarse de una linda y dulce niña cómo lo era su pequeña rubia lodosa y juguetona hija.

No era fácil para Lana tener que estar lejos de lo único bueno en su vida, si no que también era difícil y muy desesperante tener que explicárselo a sus padres.

—¡Ya te dije que Lizzy se estará quedando con su padre, mamá! —Gritó Lana ya harta de la situación.

Se encontraban reunidos en la sala de estar, tres días después de que Lincoln las envió a casa a la fuerza.

A la gemela mayor no le gustaba que la interrogaran cómo si hubiera hecho algo malo, si desde que esta con Lincoln para arreglar la situación en la que se metieron todas ellas por culpa de un error, siente que las cosas son mejores para ella.

—Lana por favor, no tienes que ponerte así —la reprendió su padre. —Sabemos que amas a ese chico y qué él se ha estado haciendo cargo de Lizzy durante todo este tiempo. Pero, ¿No crees que es muy extraño que no quiera venir a casa? Digo, ni yo, ni tu madre lo hemos conocido aún para saber que clase de tipo es.

—_"Es alguien mejor de lo que tu jamás podrás llegar a ser... Mal padre"_ —Pensó Lola.

La rubia estaba en la sala, sentada al lado de su gemela, escuchando el sermón de sus padres. Aunque no sabía cómo porque estaba allí, si a ella ni la llamaron.

—Debo darle apoyo moral a mi hermana... Es todo —susurró por lo bajo.

—¡Ya les dije que Lizzy volverá pronto! —El gritó de Lana sacó a Lola de su ensimismamiento. No podía creer lo alterada que estaba ella desde que volvieron de casa de su hermano. La separación obligatoria de su hija no fue muy bien tomada por su hermana.

—Lana por favor, solo queremos hablar.

—¡Ya no soy una niña, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! —Lana se hartó de la voz de su madre y decidió irse de allí. —Ven, necesito hablar contigo. —Tomó a Lola de la mano y la forzó a seguirla hacía su habitación.

—¡S-si! —Titubeó Lola. No estaba muy segura de lo que quería Lana.

Pero no descartaba la idea de que quería hacerle mucho daño, por lo que empezó a temblar de miedo mientras subían por las escaleras.

—¡Lana no hemos terminado de hablar! ¡Así que vuelve aquí joven...

**_¡Slap!_**

—Cita... —Lynn padre no tuvo de otra que suspirar con cansancio al escuchar el fuerte azote de la puerta de la habitación de su hija Lana.

El hombre se sentó en el sofá y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Desde que ocurrió lo de Lincoln, sentía que había perdido su felicidad y que envejecía tres años por cada día que pasaba.

El poco cabello que tenía se le había caído, perdió su trabajo en la oficina donde trabajaba y logró encontrar uno de lavaplatos en un restaurante de temática ruso/Hawaiiano en dónde ganaba muy poco. Las arrugas de su cara eran muy notorias y no parecía que su estado fuera a mejorar pronto.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no volvió a saber nada de su único hijo, Lincoln. Lo último que supieron de él, fue que lo llevaron a una casa en donde se quedaría a vivir hasta que la situación mejorará, pero el joven de cabellos blancos escapó de ese lugar al poco tiempo.

Convirtiéndose en un fantasma en la vida de cada miembro de la familia Loud. Incluso la cadena perpetua para ambos hubiera sido preferible a tener que vivir con la maldita preocupación por no saber dónde se encontraba su único hijo.

Y aunque ya habían pasado más de doce años, ninguno perdía la esperanza aún de volver a verlo.

—Lynn, descuida ya se le pasara —Rita se sentó al lado de su esposo.

Intentó darle ánimos pero poco a poco sentía que su relación con él era mucho más distante.

Ella era la más afectada de todos. Perder a su único hijo la hizo ver lo mala madre que era. Su depresión era tanta que no se concentraba ya en nada, ya no escribía sus novelas, ya no se concentraba en su trabajo, por eso la despidieron y ya no hacía nada de nada.

Incluso ahora solamente usaba una bata de color rosa. Si, una mujer de casi cincuenta años con los ánimos por los suelos y que solo se dedicaba a ser una completa haragana. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo la mayoría de sus hijas se fue de casa.

Ser una peor madre no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Rita Loud ahora solo era un espectro de lo que era antes. Si antes era una mujer radiante ahora solo era una mujer descuidada y muy amargada. Su cabello poco a poco perdió su color y las arrugas en su cara la hacían ver horrible y desagradable... Para su esposo.

—Uy si, hay que ignorar el problema cómo siempre lo hicimos. Tal vez así todo se resuelva solo —el señor Loud la ofendió mucho con su tono sarcástico. —Tal vez, solo tal vez. Lincoln regrese algún día y nos diga lo buenos padres que somos. —Y continuó con su molesto tono sarcástico.

A Rita no le gustó para nada esas palabras que él dijo. Pero poco podía hacer ante la inminente verdad.

Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y desvío la mirada de su pareja. Ya estaba harta de escuchar lo terrible madre que era y no era necesario que se lo dijeran a cada rato.

Incluso su padre se lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones.

—Me voy al trabajo, adiós —fue todo lo que Lynn padre dijo a su esposa antes de salir de casa.

**_¡Slap!_**

Rita desvío la mirada al otro lado al ver a su esposo azotar la puerta del frente.

—Estúpido... —Rita mascullo entre dientes.

La mujer no lo soportó más y se recostó en el sofá en donde rompió en llanto a los pocos segundos.

—Lincoln... Bebé... C-como te extraño —dijo entre llantos la derrotada mujer.

**Unos minutos antes.**

Lana metía a la fuerza a su habitación a su hermana gemela. Debía hablar con ella en privado y sus molestos padres no ayudarían en nada.

En realidad no recordaba la vez que esos dos señores fueron útiles o si alguna vez lo fueron.

Pero eso no importaba en éste momento. Ahora solo quería hablar de algo importante con Lola.

—¿Segura de que Lincoln cuidará bien de Lizzy?

—Lana, me has hecho esa pregunta cómo cien veces a lo largo de la semana y ya te dije que...

—¡Responde o ya verás!

Lola se quedó helada al escuchar el grito de su hermana y no sólo eso, sintió un gran miedo al ser tomada del cuello de su vestido y ver como su hermana levantaba uno de sus puños, listo para dirigirlo a su cara en repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Si, él la cuidará muy bien! ¡Es un buen padre! —Soltó la pobre rubia muerta del miedo.

Lana la soltó al instante y en vez de golpear el rostro de su hermana con su puño, se desquito con la pared.

**_¡Smack!_**

—Solo espero que la cuide bien o si no, ya lo verá...

**_¡Smack!_**

Lola solo pudo ver como su gemela le daba puñetazo tras puñetazo a la pobre pared, pero mejor que fuera a ella y no su pobre y linda cara.

—¿Segura que el sábado podemos ir a visitar a las niñas? —Preguntó Lana sin dejar de golpear la pared y sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

**_¡Smack!_**

—¡S-si! Eso dijo Lincoln en su mensaje —Respondió Lola mostrándole el celular a su hermana.

El mensaje que Lincoln les envío el lunes, era corto y claro. Solo debían ir el sábado en la noche a su casa para hablar.

—Bien... Faltan un par de días y puedo aguantar —murmuró Lana, ya dejando de golpear la pared y recostándose en su cama para dormir un poco.

A ninguna de ellas les pareció extraño el mensaje que Lincoln les envió. En el decía claramente que fueran el sábado en la noche a su casa para hablar sobre el futuro de todos y nada más.

Ellas no hacían preguntas y simplemente obedecían a todo lo que su hermano decía. Sentían que con cada orden cumplida estaban cada vez más cerca del perdón absoluto de su hermano mayor.

Era todo lo que querían y nada más.

—Oye, ¿Te puedes largar de aquí? —Preguntó Lana a Lola al ver qué está estaba parada en el centro de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Si... Hasta luego —Lola salió de la habitación totalmente cabizbaja.

Para ella lograr el perdón de Lana era lo segundo en su lista de prioridades después de obtener el perdón de Lincoln.

Solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

—Tarada —murmuró Lana después de que Lola salió de la habitación.

A veces no la soportaba y eso solo era cuándo la tenia cerca.

Nada más.

**Unos días antes.**

—¡Mami! –Gritó una pequeña Lizzy mientras deambulaba por los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos de la casa de su padre, era de noche obviamente y la pequeña había tenido una pesadilla. Se despertó de golpe y al no ver a su madre a su lado, salió en su búsqueda pero estaba en un lugar desconocido. —¡Mami! ¿Tía Lola? —Las llamó pero al ver que ninguna de ellas venía en su llamado.

Se agachó y se puso a llorar a mitad del pasillo mientras se cubría sus orejas con sus manos para no escuchar a los monstruos cuándo vinieran por ella.

—Lizzy, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Susurró una voz a su lado y esta al ver que la pequeña no le respondía le tocó el hombro.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

El grito de terror que Lizzy pegó en ese instante, llegó hasta los oídos de cierto albino que en el pasado hubiera hecho lo que sea por sus hermanas pero que ahora haría lo que fuera por sus hijas.

**Lincoln POV.**

El grito de terror de una de mis bebés, hizo que me despertará y me levantará de la cama cómo un rayo.

Salí de la habitación y allí encontré a mis dos preciados tesoros. Leía al parecer consolaba a Lizzy quién lloraba acurrucada en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa dulzura? —Le pregunté a Leía al acercarme a ellas. También cargue a Lizzy en mis brazos y la abracé contra mi pecho para calmarla.

—Pues no sé papi, cuándo me di cuenta de que no estaba acostada a mi lado, salí a buscarla y la encontré aquí afuera llorando —me explicó Leía.

—Ssssh... —Mesi un poco a Lizzy antes de preguntarle lo siguiente. —¿Qué pasa mi amor, por que lloras?

—M-ma-ma-mami... N-no es-esta... —Fue todo lo que pude entender.

Al parecer extrañaba a la tarada de Lana y cómo no, si ha vivido con ella estos últimos tres años.

—Los m-monstruos me comerán s-si ella n-no esta conmigo.

—¡Bah! —Exclamó Leía como si estuviera ofendida. —¿Para que quieres a tu mamá si tenemos a nuestro padre presente? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, alabando mi extraordinaria fuerza.

Lizzy la volteó a ver y luego a mi. Esbozo una débil sonrisa y me abrazó.

Yo sonreí ante esto, no podía estar más orgulloso, se llevaban muy bien. Eso era la verdadera hermandad.

No como la que yo tuve.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve allí de pie viendo a la nada pero lo único que sé, es que no fue muy cortés de parte de Leía, darme un suave puntapié para llamar mi atención.

—Leía, ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté un poquito enojado.

Ella tenía una expresión cansada y en repuesta, únicamente me señaló a la bella durmiente que reposaba en mis brazos.

—Ups... Creó que la llevaré a dormir a mi cuarto por mientras se me ocurre como hacer que deje de extrañar a su madre —me di media vuelta pero una garganta siendo aclarada a mis espaldas, me hizo darme la vuelta.

Leía estaba de brazos cruzados, me observaba de forma molesta mientras movía su pie de forma rítmica cómo esperando algo.

—¿Qué sucede Leía? —Pregunté, aún no soy tan buen padre cómo adivinar que es lo que mis hijas quieren.

Ella simplemente suspiró con fastidio y de brazos caídos me dijo.

—¿Solo a ella la llevarás a dormir contigo? ¿Y yo que? ¿Qué me lleven los monstruo, no? —Sonaba muy ofendida.

Me pareció muy gracioso la forma en que se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda. Era su típica pose, no te hablaré nunca más.

Pero me aguanté las ganas de reírme, la última vez que lo hice, no me habló en dos horas y odiaba estar peleado con mi primer bebé.

—Esta bien princesa, vamos, papi te protegerá de los monstruos —le dije, sone muy maternal pero así era yo con ella.

–¡Gracias! —Agradeció ella al tiempo en que se daba la vuelta y me miraba de forma alegre. —Iré por mi almohada rellena de flores y enseguida vuelvo, no me tardó. —Avisó ella y apenas dio dos pasos y me volteó a ver con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —Pregunté extrañado.

—¿Por que andas en ropa interior? —Me preguntó.

Yo me volteé a ver y me di cuenta de que estaba únicamente usando mis bóxer naranjas. Sentí mi cara arder en ese instante. Levanté la vista y observe a Leía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Había olvidado que me había quitado la camisa por la calor que hacía, pero no importaba, mis hijas eran primero.

—Es que...

—No importa —me corto ella y siguió su camino a la habitación. —Pero hombre, sé muy bien que estas muy guapo pero no es motivo para andar exhibiendo tu cuerpo frente a tus lindas hijas... —Fue lo último que me dijo mientras entraba a su habitación. —Hay que tener escrúpulos y mucha pero mucha decencia. —Continuó a los pocos segundos mientras salía de su habitación ya con su costosa almohada de flores. La cuál tenía que comprar cada semana, ya que cómo sabrán, las flores se marchitan.

—Oh si, jeje –reí nervioso. —No volverá a pasar.

—Estas perdonado —dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba mi mano para irnos a la habitación para acompañar a Lizzy a dormir.

Sonreí con felicidad, no podía pedir nada más. Tenía dinero por montones gracias al negocio que Carol y yo tenemos, tenía dos hermosas hijas y lo mejor de todo era que no habían hermanas o padres traidores cerca cómo para echarlo todo a perder.

Aunque no todo era color de rosas.

Mientras estaba acostado con ambas niñas recostadas en mi pecho. No pude evitar pensar en cómo Lizzy debe estar sufriendo por la falta de su madre.

Por lo que tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

—Pero, ¿Qué podrá ser? —Me pregunté en voz baja cuándo se me ocurrió algo de repente. —Ay... Ssshh. —Me silencie a mi mismo al recordar que no estaba solo.

Ya después de procurar que ambas estuvieran dormidas y muy cómodas.

Saqué mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Lola.

**Para Lola:**

**—Necesitó que tú y Lana vengan a mi casa el sábado en la noche para hablar sobre el futuro de nuestras hijas, no falten o me molestare.**

—Y... Enviar —si, se me ocurrió una buena idea.

Después de enviar el mensaje, me dispuse a dormir, ahora solo debía esperar a que fuese sábado y tener una platica muy seria con mis gemelas favoritas.

* * *

La semana pasó muy rápido y Lizzy no lograba acostumbrarse a vivir conmigo aún, por lo que di gracias al cielo cuándo por fin llegó el sábado.

Eran más de las ocho y le pedí a Leía que jugará con Lizzy en su cuarto por mientras yo recibía a sus madres y ella como buena hermana e hija que era, obedeció.

Yo por mi parte me quedé en el sofá viendo la televisión, bebía una botella de vino mientras esperaba a que esas dos buenas para nada asomarán sus caras por aquí.

Si, esperar me da mucha sed.

Iban a dar casi las nueve y esas dos no se aparecían, seguramente se entretuvieron haciendo algo o quién sabe, de todos modos no es mi problema lo que hagan, hace mucho que todas ellas son punto y aparte para mi.

Si, no significan nada.

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

**_¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

—Vaya ya era hora —me levanté del sofá y apagué el televisor para ir abrir la puerta al escuchar cómo tocaban el timbre una infinidad de veces.

Al abrir la puerta allí estaban esas dos. Se veían muy agitadas, seguramente por la prisa que traían al venir para acá.

Lola traía un vestido rosa cómo el que acostumbraba a usar siempre, solo que este era de tirantes y era un poco más ajustado que de costumbre. Usaba zapatos de tacón alto de color blanco además de que su cabello estaba demasiado peinado, seguramente se tardó mucho en dejárselo así.

Mientras que Lana por otra parte, usaba los mismos atuendos de siempre. Un pantalón azul marino, una camisa verde por debajo de una chaqueta negra, su gorra y unos tenís blancos con negro. Al menos puedo percibir que tan siquiera se bañó y se roció perfume.

—Disculpa Linky, se nos hizo tarde, yo...

—¿Nos? —Lana corto a Lola. —¡Si te tardaste un montón de tiempo en usar el baño, cambiarte y peinarte! —La regañó.

La otra solo bajó la mirada y dijo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Lana ante eso, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada al otro lado. Se notaba que no toleraba estar con Lola.

Pero eso no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Debía ir al punto.

—Y bien chicas, ¿Van a entrar o que? —No esperé a que alguna respondiera, simplemente me fui a la sala y dejé la puerta entre abierta para que entrarán.

—Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln... —Lana me llamó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Qué? —Me giré para ver que quería. Pude ver a Lola cerrar la puerta de la entrada para después acercarse a donde estábamos nosotros.

—Necesitó ver a Lizzy ahora mismo —pidió Lana y cuándo iba a subir las escaleras. La tomé del brazo y la hice que me viera a los ojos.

—Aún no puedes verla.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no!? —Levantó la voz pero se disculpó de mala gana cuándo la fulmine con la mirada.

La pase de lado y subí las escaleras. Les indique a ambas que me siguieran. Vi cómo Lola obedeció sin pestañear y a Lana suspirar con exasperación. Seguramente por que estaba impaciente por ver a Lizzy.

Ya en mi habitación. Las hice sentarse en mi cama mientras yo le ponía seguro a la puerta.

Era hora de hacer lo que vinimos a hacer.

—Antes de hablar de las niñas, debemos negociar —les dije mientras me acercaba a ellas.

Estas se vieron de reojo y al parecer no entendieron.

—¿Negociar? —Preguntaron al unísono.

Tuve que rodar mis ojos a un lado, tenían suerte de ser bonitas y de que les diera dinero para sus gastos o estarían pérdidas sin mi.

—Así es, Lizzy al parecer no se acostumbra a vivir sin su madre y Leía pues, no puedo vigilarla todo el tiempo, debo trabajar e ir al gimnasio después de todo —les informe de brazos cruzados.

Aunque podría conseguirles una nueva madre a ambas, debía primero sacar provecho de estas dos. Después de todo no he podido liberarme del estrés en lo que va de la semana y ya es hora, ¿No?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Lincoln? —Preguntó Lana de brazos cruzados y con una actitud muy reservada. Ella no era fácil de impresionar.

Yo simplemente la miré con superioridad y después de quitarme la camisa, me acerque a ellas, las recosté de espaldas en la cama y me coloque sobre ellas. Poniendo mis dos piernas entre cada una de sus intimidades.

Ambas se veían atónitas y muy sonrojadas por el cambio de ambiente.

—Quiero llegar hasta el fondo Lana —dije con seriedad.

—¿Q-q-que? —Lana se puso colorada y no supo que decir exactamente.

Mientras que Lola estaba callada con un sonrojo similar al de su hermana.

No parecían con ganas de querer hacerlo, así que las debía presionar.

—O si no quieren hacerlo, pueden irse y yo puedo conseguirles una nueva madre que se haga cargo de educar a mis hijas cómo se debe —tenía que ponerlas contra la espada y la pared.

Y parece que funcionó, ambas me observaron atónitas y sin palabras. Su expresión de terror en su rostro era muy divertida.

—¡No Lincoln! ¡Haré lo que sea! —Dijo Lana muerta del miedo.

—¡Yo también Linky, juro que me esforzaré al máximo para demostrarte que puedo cuidar mejor a Leía! —Rogó Lola.

—¿Ah si? —Tomé las mejillas de ambas y las obligue a juntar sus cachetes para luego acercar mi rostro al de ellas y verlas de reojo. —Pruebenlo. —Dicho eso, las besé a ambas al mismo tiempo.

Era difícil pero pude ingeniármelas para probar los dulces labios de Lola y los amargos labios de Lana al mismo tiempo.

**Fin Lincoln POV.**

Un rato después Lincoln se encontraba probando uno de los senos de cada una de sus hermanas. Mientras que con sus manos se aseguraba de apretar con fuerza los otros dos provocando que ellas soltaran gemidos por lo bajo para evitar ser escuchadas por sus hijas.

Las cuáles estaban muy cerca. A un par de habitaciones de distancia.

—_"No, mi Lizzy no puede... Oh... Ver a su madre así" _—Pensó Lana con desesperación.

Lincoln era muy agresivo a la hora de probar sus senos, la buena noticia, era que con Lola acostada a su lado, la intensidad se dividía entre ambas.

Aunque...

—¡Ah!

Soltaron ambas por lo bajo al sentir cómo el albino les apretaba sus pechos al mismo tiempo. Pero poco podían hacer, ya que él era su hermano mayor y debían hacer lo que él decía.

—Ah... Ah... Rayos —Lana no podía soportarlo, la intensidad era mucha.

Lincoln se concentraba ahora solo en ella. El chico lamia, chupaba y mordía su pecho a voluntad. La rubia movía su cabeza a todas partes. Quería gritar por el placer que sentía pero su bebé estaba cerca.

Así que debía aguantarse.

—Aaaaah... —Soltó un suspiro de placer cuándo Lincoln dejó de complacerla a ella y se dedicó únicamente en Lola.

Estaba agotaba, demasiado. No había podido dormir bien en toda la semana gracias a que estuvo preocupada por su hija. No podría soportar estar lejos más tiempo de ella.

—Ah, si Linky... Vamos... Castigame por favor por haber sido tan mala contigo...

Lana se giró a un lado al escuchar ese susurró tan desagradable y no pudo evitar asquearse

Se giró a un lado y vio que su hermana tenía una expresión sumamente pervertida en su rostro mientras Lincoln se dedicaba a hacerle lo mismo que le acababa de hacer a ella.

—Vamos... Soy toda tuya... Si... Ah.

Lola tenía cerrados sus ojos mientras movía su cabeza a todas partes. Parecía una verdadera puta barata.

—Eww... —Lana por muy increíble que parezca, se asqueó mucho en el momento en que Lola abrió sus ojos y la observó fijamente.

La menor estiró su mano y la posó sobre el pecho libre de su hermana. Obviamente estaba muy caliente por el momento, pero la mayor estaba asqueada solo por el simple hecho de estar junto a ella.

—¡No me toques! —Gritó Lana.

Tomó la mano de su hermana y la apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Oye! —Se enfureció Lincoln al sentir un manotazo en su cabeza.

Se levantó un poco y observó con molestia a sus hermanas.

—Lo siento Linky —Se disculpó Lola.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lana entre dientes.

Al albino no le gustó esa actitud y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Se quitó toda la ropa y les ordenó a ellas quitarse la suya.

—Rápido niña —apresuró a Lana al verla tan decaída.

—Au... —Se quejó Lola cuándo él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a acostarse sobre Lana.

Lana se resistió un poco pero al final quedó frente a frente abajo de Lola, eso le desagradaba mucho, sus enormes pechos eran restregados con los de su hermana, los cuáles eran del mismo tamaño.

—No me mires —le pidió a Lola con enojo.

—L-lo siento Lana, no puedo-¡Ah!

Lola intentó disculparse pero Lincoln la empezó a penetrar de forma agresiva.

—¡Oh si nena! —Dijo Lincoln en un estado demencial.

Siempre se ponía así a la hora de tener sexo con alguna de ellas. Le encantaba someterlas, ya no volvería a ser él, el sometido.

—Ah... Ah... Ah...

Para Lana era una tortura observar esa expresión pervertida en el rostro de su hermana. Es más, ni siquiera quería estar allí, sólo quería estar con su hija, de la cual no sabia nada.

—¡Oh Linky, ya casi, casi, ya casi! —Gimió Lola al estar a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

—¡Tómalo todo Lola! —Avisó Lincoln mientras metía su enorme miembro hasta el fondo de la intimidad de su hermana.

—¡Aaaaah! —Lola prácticamente aullo de placer al sentir cómo se venía y también al sentir cómo su interior era llenado y golpeado por enormes cantidades de semen proveniente del miembro de su hermano.

Lola recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana gemela. Lana intento quitársela de encima pero Lincoln estaba muy inquieto hoy. Así que, apenas sacó el miembro de la vagina de Lola, no perdió ni un segundo y lo enterró de lleno en la intimidad de Lana.

—¡Aaaah! —Soltó Lana por lo bajo.

Debía resistir el gritar muy fuerte por que si lo hacía, su hija podría escucharla y eso no seria bien visto.

A ella le encantaba tener sexo con Lincoln, pero siempre que fuera en lugares dónde nadie los escuchara, ya que no sería bien visto que sus padres o demás hermanas se enteraran.

—Ah... Ah... —Empezó a soltar gemidos por lo bajo. No podía evitarlo, el pene de su hermano era el mejor. —¡Ughm!

Aunque no esperaba que Lola le diera un beso de lengua en la boca y entrelazara sus manos con las suyas.

La menor parecía muy excitada aún, así que no lo aguantó más y le dio un beso a su gemela en la boca para liberarse un poco del estrés.

—¡Ughm! ¡Ughm! ¡UGHM! —Lana intentó quitársela de encima pero a medida pasaban los segundos, su mente se ponía en blanco y no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el beso y dejarse llevar.

Pronto acabaría su sufrimiento.

—¡Oh si nenas, ya casi terminó por segunda vez! —Avisó Lincoln.

El chico se recostó sobre las chicas, estiró sus brazos y las abrazó a ambas mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas a cada segundo.

—¡UGHM! ¡Ummm! —Mientras tanto Lana gritaba de placer dentro de la boca de Lola. Su intimidad era sometida a un muy fuerte y salvaje acto lujurioso. Y no sólo eso. También era cubierta por los fluidos que salían del interior de la intimidad de su hermana.

Lana para este punto ya no sabia si eran líquidos vaginales suyos o los de su hermana menor o el semen de su hermano que salía de la vagina de Lola.

Su mente estaba en blanco cómo para pensar claramente.

—¡Ah! ¡Aaaah! —La mayor no lo aguantó más y rompió el beso para gemir de placer, olvidando que su pequeña podría escucharla.

Lola también quería más, así que en un acto de lujuria incontrolable, empezó a besar el cuello de su hermana lentamente.

Hasta que no se controlo y le dio una muy fuerte mordida.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó Lana al sentir cómo le dejaban un chupón en su pobre cuello.

—¡Allá va Lana! —Avisó Lincoln en el momento en que introducía su miembro hasta el fondo de la intimidad de su hermana menor.

Lana apretó sus dientes y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al sentir esa profunda estocada en su zona vaginal además de que Lola mordía muy fuertemente su cuello.

Era una muy agradable y placentera tortura.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! —Lana no tuvo de otra que pegar un alarido por tanto placer que sentía, además de que se corrió al sentir cómo era llenada completamente por el semen de su hermano.

—Ah... Ah... Aaaah... —Lana jadeaba de placer.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y no parecía estar en sí. Tanto placer era muy dañino para ella. Pero muy satisfactorio.

—Aaaaaahh... Eso sí que estuvo bien... —Dijo un muy complacido Lincoln. —Muevanse. —Ordenó al tiempo en que se levantaba de encima de sus hermanas y las hacia a un lado para acostarse a dormir.

Lola y Lana se sentaron en la cama y lo voltearon a ver un tanto confundidas. Lana se tocó el cuello por la molestia que sentía en el, gracias a la mordida que su bruta gemela le dejó, pero que tal vez desaparecería a la mañana siguiente.

Ambas al poco tiempo se miraron entre sí y nuevamente a él. Cómo si esperarán que les dijera algo.

—Pueden quedarse a dormir, mañana les tengo una buena noticia —dijo el joven que ya se encontraba acostado listo para dormir. Importándole muy poco lo que ellas pensarán.

Lola sonrió de alegría y enseguida se recostó al lado de su hermano. A diferencia de Lana, que se levantó de la cama, se puso su camisa y su ropa interior, y mientras se vestía, salió de la habitación, sin importarle que de su intimidad aún saliera algo del semen de su hermano.

—Lola... —Habló Lincoln al sentir cómo su hermana lo abrazaba por la espalda, restregando sus pechos contra esta.

—¿Si Linky? —Preguntó Lola.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —Preguntó con molestia.

—Pues, tu dijiste que podía quedarme a dormir —le recordó.

—Pero, ¡No conmigo! —Le informó con algo de dureza.

Lola se separó de él cuándo este empezó a removerse para alejarla.

—Ah... Bueno —dijo con la voz un poco afligida. Se levantó de la cama y se empezó a poner su ropa interior. Una especie de lencería de color rosa. Se cubrió con una toalla y salió de la habitación.

No sin antes desearle buenas noches a su querido hermano.

—Buenas noches, Linky —espero a que este le respondiera.

—Grrrrr...

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido de molestia de parte del albino.

Ella bajó la mirada y sin más preámbulo, se fue a la habitación de su hija en dónde esperaba ser bien recibida.

Mientras tanto, Lana sacaba a su Lizzy del cuarto de la hija de Lola. La llevaba cargada en sus brazos y se metió a una habitación vacía en donde pudieran dormir las dos.

Al llegar se encerró en esta y se recostó en la cama con ella abrazada a su pecho.

—¿Mami? —Preguntó esta al abrir sus ojos.

—Así es mi amor, mami esta aquí... —Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Mami! —Lizzy se aferro más al pecho de su madre, si este era un sueño no esperaba ser despertada.

—Ssssssssh... Ya, ya. Vuelve a dormir bebé —la acarició un poco hasta que ambas pudieron quedar dormidas por completo.

**Mientras tanto con Lola.**

—Leia, bebé, soy yo. Tu madre —Lola intentaba despertar a su hija picándole la nariz pero era muy mala idea.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! —Esta se despertó sumamente furiosa. —¿¡Qué haces tu aquí!? —Preguntó al ver a su madre en su habitación. —¿Y donde esta mi hermana? —Preguntó al no ver a su hermana menor acostada a su lado.

—Esta durmiendo con su madre en la habitación de al lado —le informó Lola.

—Grrrrr... Esa mujer ya me las pagará... —Murmuró molesta la rubia. Luego vio que su madre la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. —¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó de brazos cruzados. Obviamente suponía que le pediría algo.

—Bueno, cómo Lizzy duerme con su madre. Me preguntaba si... —No supo cómo continuar pero el ceño fruncido de su hija la hizo hablar rápido. —¡Qué podríamos dormir juntas!

Leia abrió sus ojos abiertamente al escuchar semejante cosa. Iba a decirle que se fuera al demonio pero luego lo medito mejor.

—_"Si mi hermana duerme con su madre, entonces yo puedo hacer lo mismo..."_ —Pensó. Luego adoptó una postura altanera y le informó a Lola lo siguiente. —Adelante, tienes permitido dormir con...

—¡Wohooooo! –Lola no la dejó terminar y con una velocidad sobre humana, se metió bajo las sábanas y se acomodó al lado de su hija.

—Migo —Leía término su oración.

Volteó a ver a su madre con molestia y luego de rodar sus ojos, se volvió a poner su antifaz y regreso a dormir.

—Buenas noches hija —le deseó una muy feliz Lola.

—Buenas noches —deseo la pequeña más por educación que por voluntad propia.

Ya después de eso, al poco tiempo todos los miembros en esa casa estaban completamente dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Después de levantarse y darse una buena ducha de agua caliente. Lola, Lana, Lizzy y Leía se encontraban desayunando, esperando a que el hombre de la casa se levantará y se les uniera en el desayuno.

Las dos niñas estaban vestidas con sus ropas de siempre. Mientras que las dos mujeres tenían una toalla envuelta en su cabeza de diferente color. Lola usaba una rosa y Lana una azul. La mayor estaba usando unos shorts de color blanco y una camiseta de color negro. Mientras que Lola, estaba en ropa interior, usando una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo. Ambas estaban descalzas.

Lana tenía a su hija sentada sobre sus piernas mientras le daba de comer de los huevos revueltos que le preparó.

Lola por su parte, estaba sentada al lado de su hija quién comía unos waffles que ella le preparó por exigencias suyas obviamente. Leía tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras comía y Lola bebía un poco de té.

No podría estar más feliz, estaba con sus personas más queridas en el mundo.

Nada podría arruinar este momento.

—¿Y a que horas se van? —Preguntó Leía con seriedad.

Bueno, solamente podría arruinarlo cierta mocosa consentida.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Lana muy confundida.

—Dije, ¿Qué a que horas se largan de mi casa? —Esta vez dejó de comer y se dirigió a Lana con un tono más fuerte. —Necesito jugar con mi hermana y no lo haré si están ustedes, así que necesitó saber, ¿A que horas se van? —Preguntó nuevamente.

Lana abrió la boca por la indignación. Volteó a ver a Lola esperando que le dijera algo a su mocosa pero al ver a su hermana con la mirada decaída, supo en ese instante que no haría nada la muy inútil.

Por lo que ella iba a decirle algo en su lugar.

—Ellas se quedarán amor.

Pero la voz masculina a su espalda, la hizo voltear no sólo a ella si no que a todas las presentes.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Leía un tanto atónita.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron Lana y Lola al unísono muy estupefactas.

—¡Papi! —Lizzy cómo no sabia de que hablaban todos.

Se levantó de las piernas de su madre y se dirigió a recibir a su padre. El cuál la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cargándola en el acto.

—Hola mi amor —saludó a su hija la cuál aferró sus brasitos en el cuello de su padre. —Y dije, que ellas se quedarán, cielo. —Repitió el albino que se venía levantando, este usaba únicamente un bóxer naranja un tanto ajustado y una camiseta blanca, además de que venía descalzo.

Lincoln se dirigió a su primer hija con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella con su segunda hija cargada en brazos.

Tenía que darle una noticia a todas lo antes posible para no crear peleas o malentendidos.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos luego muchachos :D._**


End file.
